Lone Victor
by GunjiBunny
Summary: Peeta loved Katniss since they were five and President Snow knew this. He knew about Haymitch's involvement in trying to spark a revolution with other unknown people. Peeta makes the ultimate sacrifice for Katniss thus giving Snow the perfect pawn to destroy the Mockingjay.
1. Chapter 1

**AN – I wished to read a story such as this and just couldn't find it so I instead wrote one myself. First Hunger Games fanfic so be gentle please. I own nothing and please support the official release.**

Caesar was tired, every year this capital event known as the Hunger Games came out. Unknown to the districts he was as much as a pawn to Snow as anyone else. This was only because the games needed an icon and he was that icon. Never seeming to age was a secret project of Snow's for some time now and Caesar was the first subject to it so when he didn't seem to age it was because he couldn't, Snow stopped him. No matter how lavish of a Capitolite lifestyle he portrayed he couldn't die either. Drinking himself to death, eating enough for several heart attacks, when he thought that death was coming for him he'd just wake up in the sterile lab as he was now. There was his very own prep team making sure that he looked amazing this year, of the 74th games. He had been thirty and during the 51st Hunger Games when he was promoted to host and as he felt them prep him, along with dying his hair purple this year he looked to the other empty tables with the single thought that at least he was alone in this torture, for now.

The star crossed lovers from district twelve had been his favorite in all the years he had been host and he strove to help young Peeta Mellark spend as much time with the love of his life before his inevitable death. When the rule change was announced he was happy to finally see Katniss act like she loved him back but he knew there would be no rule change. Mutts attacked, mutations probably created in the same lab he was revived and it came down to three then two and of course the reversal of the rules. Unable to watch anymore Caesar tried to drink himself into oblivion for now.

"I can't," Katniss whispered dropping her weapons to the ground, "Don't make me live without you." Peeta smiled at her words but reached and removed the tourniquet to let himself die. She rushed to him and tried to prevent the blood flow and that was when he made his move. "Stop, don't kill yourself." Peeta gently lifted her chin and kissed her with all the love he had.

"No one needs me back home but your family needs you. Besides you made a promise that you'd win."

She reached for where the berries were only to discover they were gone. Whipping her head up she saw that Peeta had taken them from her. The tears were too much now as she whispered no one last time.

"Goodbye Katniss, I love you." With that Peeta ate the Nightlock and fell to the ground. Katniss was upon him trying to force the deadly berries out of his body. There was a cannon and the announcement of Katniss being the victor of the 74th Hunger Games but she didn't stop until Peacekeepers arrived hauling her off so the body could be removed. Still she kicked and fought as she was injected with a sedative. All over Panem people watched unable to believe what they witnessed. Haymitch stood in the Victor's Center along with several other former Victors seeing their hopeful symbol of hope and rebellion crumble with dismay. Originally the girl on fire would be their symbol but with Peeta's final act of love and sacrifice the future looked unsure.

"Finnick," he said looking over at the young man from district four, "She's crumbling like Annie, she'll need our support even more so before anything else can happen." The ones who remained to support Haymitch and his tributes understood. Before they could begin to stir up the embers of a rebellion Snow seemed to be one step ahead as always but they needed to push on. Haymitch knew she hadn't loved Peeta, not for real as it had been an act but she had witnessed her ally kill himself for her and maybe they could work with that.

Laying in her hospital bed Katniss was a mess without even knowing why. Her boy with the bread was dead but it was all for the fake show. There was no romance at least non that she thought of but she had let herself believe the rule change, that somehow President Snow would let both of them live. Then there were the berries, she was going to have them kill themselves. Surely two victories were better than none. It was a long shot that she wasn't even sure would work but she couldn't go back home alone, Peeta had been the lynchpin when it came to the story of love, Haymitch was right she had been as romantic as a brick. Without him she might have survived to the final eight, maybe even top three but he had grounded her brash actions. In order to help her get better faster she was put out several times and met other mentors aside from Haymitch because he had to deal with other things and she needed a vigil as it seemed.

The first time she woke up she heard Haymitch arguing with the doctor and didn't make out much except something about enhancements. Haymitch spoke about how they couldn't change how she looked because that wasn't the girl Peeta had loved and protected. Before she could react the drugs had her out again. The next time there was a much older woman sitting beside her bed.

"Who?" Katniss whispered drawing the woman's kind eyes towards her.

"Mags I'm from district four. Victor of the Eleventh Hunger Games." She smiled at the confusion in the newest victor's eyes. "Yes it was a long time ago but that's in the past. We're more focused on the now, keeping you alive. Luckily it seems the boy suffered the most and you should be ready for the crowning tomorrow."

"Boy," she muttered.

"Yes, he's already taken care of. The killed tributes are always well looked after, even upon death they are made to look peaceful."

"Can I see him?"

"No, not until you get home. As a victor there is much for you to do and you will be too busy to visit him."

"I need to see him, I wasn't supposed to come home without him beside me."

"That's not true," came the gruff voice of Haymitch from behind. "It was always you from the beginning. All the plans, the declaration of love, sponsor gifts. Peeta never wanted any of it. His plan to join the careers was to keep them away from you. He went up against Cato to let you go free. He died to let you go home. We cannot waste his sacrifice. You need to be brave now for him so that he didn't die in vain. There will be a final interview where you will be forced to watch the games, forced to watch him kill himself for you and you must get through it with a strong face. After Snow crowns you and asks for your last words you must tell Panem that even though a large part of you died in that arena you will fight to live in his honor."

Before the final interview Caesar found himself back in the white room, maybe he drank himself to death and they were detoxing him. Even in his stupor he'd heard how Peeta killed himself for Katniss to win. It was so noble and beautiful that he almost didn't hear the steady beep of a heart monitor. Turning his head he saw a new figure wheeled in and placed on the table near him. As the men started to leave the sheet got tangled in the wheels pulling the sheet off enough to reveal the person next to him. Somehow there was a breathing Peeta Mellark laying next to him. If they revived him of all people it was for nefarious things he didn't want to think about. Praying for them not to torture the boy he felt tired and soon was out.

Later that night he sat on the plush chair across from the girl on fire, whose flames were dosed by Peeta's final act. Smiling that false smile of his he knew that he could be the one to spark that fire again. Just tell her that Peeta was still alive, being held prisoner by Snow for some reason. However there was a reason he wouldn't just give up, why he was still working with Snow and the Hunger Games. Caesar Flickerman was a coward so he just smiled and went by the script. When Katniss spoke her final words to Panem something happened within him and he knew who he had to speak with, if only he had her courage. Gripping the chair he watched Snow smile confidently as his newest victor sank back into the chair. It wasn't until now that he allowed the final clip to be shown, Peeta. Love in his eyes, swiftness in his hands as he stole the pouch from her. Determination that she was going home. "I love you," he had spoken popping the berries into his mouth before collapsing. Despite the stone face she had held throughout her speech Katniss Everdeen began to cry.

Mags and Haymitch had been correct, Katniss could barely get real rest while being paraded around like the prized hen at a fair. Luckily Haymitch was always at her side and when he wasn't last year's victor, Johanna Mason and the Capitol's Darling, Fennick Odiar was there as well. Due to being so close in age and recent victors they were the ones that were best able to aid her. From them she learned of Snow's side business for some victors. Fennick was prostituted and when Johanna refused everyone she loved was killed. At first Katniss was horrified, she couldn't do that but having her family killed but the pair told her of another departing gift from Peeta. No one would have the guts to touch the devastated half of the star crossed lovers. Katniss started to cry again, once again he was protecting her, even after death.

After accepting their phone numbers, surprised that she'd have the ability to use something to speak with them districts apart Katniss settled in for home. The first person she saw was Prim as she drove herself into her sister's arms. Then there was her mother and Gale, seeing Gale brought a pain in her chest that she couldn't describe. Then she noticed a long box being brought out of the train to the side and the pain doubled. The Mellark family were in tears, even Peeta's hateful mother was crying but Katniss decided it was just for show as his brothers and father were really sobbing over the box that contained their son. Katniss tried to go to them, to apologize but was swept away to the mayor's house. It would be there that she would be granted a key to a house in the Victor Village and help to move her family in with her as well.

The next morning she stood in front of his Bakery, tears leaking out of her eyes wanting to go in but being so afraid of his family blaming her for Peeta's death and it really was her fault. A different tribute didn't kill him and she worked so hard to keep him alive only for himself to take his own life protecting her. About to turn away she felt a warm hand on her shoulder. Looking up she saw it was Peeta's father, Leon Mellark. Instead of scolding her he allowed her into his arms as she cried into him.

"He always loved you. The way he died, it was as himself and I wouldn't want it any other way." Katniss cried harder at his words remembering what Peeta had said to her the night before the games. "Let me take you to him, so you can talk to him and feel close just like I do when I need him back." Taking her hand in his the elder Mellark led her towards the Tribute Memorial Graveyard.

Just another pawn in the games, just another pawn. Thousands of miles away in a bleak but white room Peeta's eyes opened.

Just a pawn.


	2. Chapter 2: One side of the Coin

**AN – I don't like splattering the top of every chapter about not owning anything, support the official release however I did forget to mention one thing. I don't have a beta, rereading it myself and I too saw some grammatical mistakes. With those out of the way please enjoy, reviews are nice to hear what people think.**

The first thing the doctors had done to Peeta was erase his memories and implant new ones. As long as the new persona was used the older memories would go away over time. Once Peeta was completely well again he was taken to District One by Snow's personal guards and given to a family who ran an art studio for Capital Events. A mother and father who lost their son to an accident gladly accepted the confused young man and named him Azura after the color of his eyes. At seventeen returning to school seemed like a waste so instead he painted for his family while being thrust into the school for Careers. Three months before the 75th Hunger Games were announced he was told that he would be picked to go into the games. Knowing that this devastated his parents he was determined to win taking to wrestling as if he had done it before.

At eighteen it would be the last time he was eligible for the Hunger Games so at lunch when he sat among the other hopefuls he wasn't really listening until he was pushed, playfully by a girl with brown hair tied in two braids named Topaz after the gems her family used.

"So Azura, last chance, do you think you'll make it to the games?" she asked with a smile, popping some bread into her mouth. Azura was told not to tell anyone about his entry so he shrugged.

"As much as anyone else our ages I guess."

"Are you ready? You'll have to kill one of us as well, since there's only one winner." Azura shrugged again noncommittal.

"Almost had two last year," said the boy across from them, Atlas, "That bitch from twelve who killed Glimmer and Marvel was so lucky to have Lover Boy there with her. No way would she have survived without him."

"Yeah right, he was a gimp and a liability," Topaz said with a sneer. Azura couldn't remember the last games due to an accident he luckily survived.

"Yeah but she was his weakness, that kid wasn't going to let anyone kill her. The best bodyguard in the arena, even killed himself for her. I might like the chick I go in with but when it comes down to it, I'll kill any one here for the title of Victor."

"His name was Peeta," Azura said.

"Yeah what kind of name is that?"

"What kind of name is Topaz?" Atlas asked with a wicked smile, "We don't get to pick our names. I bet Az here would want a different name as well, right?"

"Nah, Azura is good enough. My teachers told me that they couldn't forget my name thanks to my eyes. If I ever go in I guess that will help me net some sponsors."

The conversation turned to the Quarter Quell and to Haymitch and Blaze, the victors of the first and second quells. Another smart kid from twelve and a lucky one from Two. Blaze's family demanded that he become one of those voted to prove their loyalty to the Capitol. Since most of the tributes had been weak Blaze became the Victor easily enough but he died of old age before Haymitch won against double the amount of killers. Thoughts then went to what this Quell would be and how it was going to be different continued throughout the cafeteria making Azura go silent as he knew what would be happening.

When the Victory Tour came through District One Azura didn't crowd to see the latest Victor, instead he continued to train having no interest on the Girl on Fire, which came from that entrance of hers at the last games and half of the star crossed lovers. There was also the teasing, because if you squinted he did resemble Peeta Mellark. However unlike the boy who died for the one he loved Azura couldn't care less about the young woman. Watching the recaps on TV he didn't find her to be very pretty and closed off. Maybe after the games, if he survives, he'll start looking at girls in the interest of having a family. Until then though he could only train because he loved his adoptive parents and didn't want them to go through the loss of another child.

It was another month before the Quarter Quell was announced and Azura didn't need to feel like he was keeping a secret from the others. Sitting on the ground in front of the couch where his mother and father were they watched the announcement. Knowing what was happening Azura sketched while his mother sewed trying to not think about things. They knew like Azura had known however it wouldn't make the blow any less powerful. Suddenly the logo of the Capitol vanish and President Snow is reading from a card.

"For the first Quarter Quell the districts were informed that they had to vote for the children who would become tributes and the first Victor was Blaze Char who passed away twenty six years ago. The second Quarter Quell required the districts to provide two of each gender in remembrance of how for each one rebel child killed two Capitol children died. The Victor is Haymitch Abernathy from District Twelve. Now for the third Quarter Quell to show that all the Districts were responsible for the deaths that came from the rebellion and to show that no one district is held above another all twenty four tributes will be selected from the districts known in the games as the careers. Twenty-four children from districts one, two, three and four will enter the Quarter Quell. May the odds forever be in your favor." With that the logo returned and the music swelled. Heading up to the roof where his parents let him paint alone Azura looked at the night sky. The selection would be next month then the games would begin and he would be forced to kill twenty three other people that he trained with. Closing his eyes he let himself fall asleep.

The training center was all in a buzz, everyone was excited that they would get to be in the Hunger Games, that there was more chances. Three female and three males tributes from each of the districts would be going in and for once it would be an all out war with no weaker tributes to test their mettle against. Topaz sat down with Azura the day before the drawing and asked Azura that if she was in the final eight with him to come fight her one on one. It would be a great show and she wanted to test herself against the best the district could offer. With a nod Azura agreed and sadly hoped she'd die before it came to that. Later he was the third tribute called from District one, along with Topaz and Atlas. There was another thirteen year old named Adonis who was called on. The other two girls were actually twins, Lace and Taff. Though close there was a rivalry between the pair. Since there was so many tributes the trains were divided into gender, males on one and females on the other and even though it was just four districts represented all the mentors would be there. Azura hoped that even though he was called third that didn't mean that one of the victors from eleven or twelve mentored him. He wanted Gloss to mentor him or at least Finnick so he could learn better how to swim, hell even Johanna was preferred over Haymitch or Katniss. They would meet the mentors upon arrival and spend the day with them before the tribute parade so until then all he could do was wait and hope.

Lace was his training partner, though he knew that any chance she had she would go back to Taff. Azura didn't care, he wanted to be trained separately and against all of his prayers they were set up with the victors of District Twelve. At least Haymitch won the last Quell so he might prove a little useful but then there was Katniss who just stared at him so hard he was worried she'd break something in her little mind. Even though twelve's designer was brilliant last year Azura was happy to hear his prep team came from One. Sitting at the table as decadent food was brought out Azura ate slowly as Lace was less composed. Finally after he finished his steak he slammed the fork into the table causing everyone to jump a little.

"What the fuck is your problem?" he shouted at Katniss, "Ever since I entered the training tower you've been gawking at me like a retarded pup that needs to be put down." Katniss' eyes went cold as she started to spit some line back at him when he punched the table again. "No I don't care. I know I look like your stupid dead boyfriend who killed himself to let someone like you survive but I'm not him. I'm from District One, born and raised there. I have no idea who you are aside from what the recaps of the games last year told us. Scored an Eleven for that bow and arrow trick of yours and the good news is you're not my mentor but I don't think I can stand the though of you staring at me the entire time I'm here." Standing he threw his napkin on the table because unlike these savages he had manners taught to him by his mother. "Lace I hope Ms. Everdeen here stops acting like a dolt around me enough to give you sound advice and if not let me know and I'll mentor you myself." With that he stormed off to his room leaving the victors from twelve stunned as Lace snorted into her dinner.


	3. Chapter 3: Other Side of the Coin

It took several months for Katniss to come to understand why Peeta did what he did. She simultaneously loved and hated him for it. Whenever she missed him she would sit in the Bakery. Maybe because she could afford it Mrs. Mellark never tried to get her to leave, or maybe it was good for business. Regardless it wasn't until she accepted Peeta's sacrifice could she bring herself to hunt again. Since last year was Gale's last games he worked in the mines now but they would still hunt on the weekends. During the act Gale was painted to be her cousin so it didn't matter how much time he spent at her house in the Victor's Village. Haymitch always left when he came around muttering something about loyalty. Katniss was happy that Gale still came to visit but never let him spend the night, she didn't want anyone to know that she had vivid nightmares that woke her up screaming. Of course Prim and her mom knew but that was how it was going to be if they lived with her. The night she woke up she found herself reaching for someone, not Gale though, not even Prim but someone who only lived in her dreams. The worse was when she dreamed that Peeta didn't take the pouch from her and that they both survived. When she woke up alone her heart broke all over again. That dream also confused her heart even more, if they both survived then they wouldn't be dating or anything. Or would the trials and events of the games bring them close? The hardest thing was the arrival of the Victory Tour, Haymitch and the others told her it was only once and no matter how hard it was there would be former victors who would help her. Starting with District Eleven she gave a speech on how her alliance with Rue saved her live more than once and she was proud to call her ally. She even spoke on how debts were in twelve and that Thresh understood that as well and even though she was an ally the debt for protecting Rue was completed when he let her go during the feast. There was the salute from twelve but no other words from those she spoke to and then they moved on.

Honestly the other districts were scary but easy as aside from the Careers she didn't really kill anyone else. District one was the hardest as pictures of Glimmer and Marvel looked down at her. There was a huge building that Haymitch had pointed out, where all the Careers trained. Not really caring about those she killed she did reflect on Peeta joining the Careers but saving her from Cato by fighting him while she escaped. Those thoughts plagued her through the Capitol parties but like Finnick, Haymitch and Johanna said it was finally over and she could go back home.

When it was time for the Quell to be announced she had Haymitch and her family over, including Gale and his family. Forcing Haymitch to stay they watched with baited breath as Snow spoke about Blaze and Haymitch's victories. Katniss almost let him leave as she could feel the tension from Haymitch, not only would he be a mentor for someone in the games but he had to relieve his own games. For her first year as Mentor Katniss wasn't going to have to watch someone she knew die as it was announced that all the tributes would come from the so-called career districts. Six from each district, boys and girls and Katniss didn't know how to react to it. Haymitch told her that they would have to still mentor someone but at least this meant that they were free to remain detached. Having no love for the careers did make it easier however she would still be sending someone to their death.

Unbeknownst to Katniss the rebels were still planning on trying again, however looking for someone among this years tributes to be a symbol wouldn't hold water as even if their were those in the upper districts wanted a rebellion they didn't have enough support for that. When it came time for the drawings Haymitch and Katniss were already on their way to the Capitol. They would meet the two tributes there then train them up until the games began. Luckily for Katniss they were able to stop in District Seven and pick up Johanna and Blight, their Districts mentors as well. Finnick would be busy with the six that were picked from his district though. Sitting on the train with Effie and the others Katniss watched as the careers from one were picked first. For the girls there was Topaz, Lace and Taff, all looked strong and eager for a fight. Then it was the boy's turn, first was a handsome eighteen year old named Atlas and even Johanna had to admit how attractive the boy looked. Then there was Adonis and finally Azura was called onto the stage. The crowd parted as the young man with brilliant blue eyes stepped out of the group and onto the stage. Everyone in the train car gasped and then fell silent as Katniss fell to her knees pulling himself as close to the screen as possible almost pushing through it as if to touch the boy on the other side. With his blonde hair and beautiful blue eyes there was no mistaking who Azura was, he looked stockier like he had eaten well this past year and trained like any of the other Careers.

"How?" Katniss whispered running her fingers down the screen. "How can that be him, we buried him last year?" she asked no one in particular.

"They do look similar but this is a career from district one, there's no way it's him," Johanna replied as Azura took his place next to the other boys. Katniss studied his face and shook her head.

"I can tell it's him. Haymitch," she said looking at her mentor who was in a stupor and not from his normal drinks. "How is Peeta still alive? We saw him die in the arena. I saw him die when he ate those berries. His body is in a box six feet deep in our memorial graveyard so tell me that I'm not seeing this. Tell me that it's not him." She was practically begging him now but all he could was shake his head.

"Johanna if you end up mentoring him tell us what you think, is that really him." Then to Katniss, "We can only wait and see if this really is him or if it's someone else." Katniss couldn't hold it in anymore and started to cry.

Later that evening Haymitch was on a secure line asking if that really was Peeta but his contact didn't know. The contact did give him the bad news that Azura and Lace would be their tributes this year and Haymitch had to think it was a way to further wash out the girl on fire. After this Katniss would never be able to become the symbol for the rebellion and he figured that was exactly what Snow wanted. Hanging up he picked up and hurled a chair across the room before sinking into his own depression as well. Since they couldn't meet their tributes on the train all mentors would be granted a day to get to know their tributes. That was why Effie, Haymitch and Katniss entered the dinning hall in the training building to discover Azura and Lace eating dinner. When they arrived both young tributes looked up then back down at their plates. Once the others got their food they sat in silence, Katniss staring at Azura to see if he really was her boy with the bread. The silence was broken however by a fork slamming into the table and she focused on those intense eyes of his.

"What the fuck is your problem?" he shouted at Katniss, "Ever since I entered the training tower you've been gawking at me like a retarded pup that needs to be put down." Katniss' eyes went cold as she started to spit some line back at him about respect when he punched the table again. "No I don't care. I know I look like your stupid dead boyfriend who killed himself to let someone like you survive but I'm not him. I'm from District One, born and raised there. I have no idea who you are aside from what the recaps of the games last year told us. Scored an Eleven for that bow and arrow trick of yours and the good news is you're not my mentor but I don't think I can stand the though of you staring at me the entire time I'm here." Standing he threw his napkin on the table because unlike these savages he had manners taught to him by his mother. "Lace I hope Ms. Everdeen here stops acting like a dolt around me enough to give you sound advice and if not let me know and I'll mentor you myself." With that he stormed off to his room leaving the victors from twelve stunned as Lace snorted into her dinner.

The glare that was supposed to be at Azura turned to Lace.

"What's so funny?" she demanded as Lace shrugged.

"I grew up with him you know, Azura has been in Career school since I have been there. Plenty of us have noticed the similarities between him and your Peeta and teased him about it. Star cross lovers and all. We were also told that mentors looked after their tributes however it seems like you've already given up on him. Which means that you'll probably give up on me to spite him." Finishing her food she stood up as well, "Might as well find him and let him know you two are worthless, just like your district."

Once she was gone Katniss choked back a sob, Peeta would never speak to her like that. No amount of brainwashing would turn him against her like that and it had only been a year. Unless it really wasn't him. Maybe his parents could tell her but they were back home and wouldn't think to enter her house without her there. Not even Gale could convince them. Looking at Haymitch and Effie her eyes begged for help.

"He looked like Peeta alright but the way he spoke to you. It wasn't even hatred, it was indifference. If Snow somehow saved his life there's no way he could have erased the love Peeta felt for you in a year." Haymitch said as Katniss shook her head, this was destroying her heart all over again and she didn't know why. Haymitch though knew, even if it wasn't Peeta Katniss would have to watch someone who looked just like her friend die all over again. This would destroy her, make her useless to the rebel cause and even though he saved her from her games, she would have been better off dead.


	4. Chapter 4

The first night was a complete disaster, neither tribute spoke to the mentors. Not through dinner, not through breakfast next morning even with the appearance of Effie, Portia and even Cinna to support Haymitch and Katniss. All three of them were more than surprised when Azura came to breakfast and even more so when Azura once again told them to 'kindly' fuck off. Having stated that he was raised in one he knew what it was like for civility. As the first day in the training center it was more of a party than anything else of course there were those who weren't in the mood for partying. Azura was one, Topaz was another, Lace and in turn Taff. The foursome were huddled in the corner speaking with each other.

"How bad did she freak out when she saw you?" Topaz asked at the fire starting station. Luxuries of One meant that there was no need to make fires like this and they were taking advantage of it.

"On a scale of one to ten, it looks like I'm now mentoring Lace here on how to better survive or kill me."

"That bad?"

"Apparently she had her and her boyfriend's stylists and escorts to come in to make sure I wasn't this Peter kid." Azura said starting a fire. "Look, seems like if you have these rocks here, or this one here we can start fires really easily." Lace and Taff nodded at the same time as Topaz looked over to see both Adonis and Atlas making out with a girl from Four.

"I hate to say this but I'm guessing they're not going to make it pass the Cornucopia. Should we just make an alliance now?"

"Career of the Careers?"

"Something like that. You know why we all joined the Career school, bring glory to our families but I didn't think that I would be the one to win ya know?" Taff said squeezing her sister's hand. "We actually wanted a Gloss, Cashmere setup. I win one year and Lace the next, first twins to win sequential games. Top eight will be good enough for me, for us." They looked at Topaz and Azura. "You two are the odds all favorite to win these games." Topaz laughed.

"Star-crossed lovers? Two victors for the first time ever." That got Lace and Taff to giggle with her.

"Sorry Topaz, I'm going to win. Sorry for you ladies but I have to get home to my parents. I'm not their first son, there was another. I had an older brother named Cobalt who died, I can't let my folks go through that again." The girls were quiet for a moment as Lace squeezed his free hand.

"Than that's the plan, we will help you survive." Lace said looking at Taff with a wicked idea grin on her face. "I'd like to not die a virgin though, thoughts?" That got everyone to laugh as they moved on to the knot tying station. Back up on the penthouse level Azura and Lace stood side by side looking at the almost completely drunk pair before them.

"I'm going to report you both to Snow as failed mentors if you don't get your heads out of your collective asses and do your jobs."

"You almost sound like your old self Peets," Haymitch slurred when suddenly Azura was on him one of the knives from the table pressed against the older man's throat.

"Don't you ever call me that name, I am not your boy, not your friend, not her fiance. I am Azura Monet, second son of Leonard and Frida Monet of District One and the victor of the Seventy Fifth hunger games. With or without your help but if you continue to act so stupid I'm going to be the first victor to kill twenty three other tributes and a mentor to boot." Katniss looked at Lace about the victor part and was sad to see she didn't flinch. She knew that Peeta, that Azura would be winning this thing.

"There's not a thing I can say to make you believe we're telling you the truth? That you aren't this Azura person but Peeta Mellark," Haymitch asked.

"I've heard about you two, I know you have to pick one of your tributes to live more than the other. You picked her, that's fine however stop pretending that thinking I'm him is going to change anything. I saw the recaps your boy killed himself for her, he died. Cannon sounded, hovercraft picked him up and the body sent packing home to twelve where you buried him. Peeta Mellark is dead. I'm sorry for your loss a year late but we're in the here and now and I will be winning these games, with or without your help." Azura was not backing down so Haymitch raised his hands in surrender. Letting the old man go he stepped and slammed the knife into the table. When Effie uttered one simple phrase Azura passed out.

"Oh no, that's Mahogany!" Everything started to turn dark and he fell onto the ground as the others rushed to him.

Reprogramming someone to hate what they love was a tricky science. It was easier, much easier, to push those memories deep inside, then cover it up with something else. Snow's head scientist was Doctor Ozguardian or Oz, at least the one who worked with this type of memory change. Especially when the old memories were painful, adding nicer, happier ones were easy. The scientists had discovered Peeta's unique childhood during the games with all the others. The Monets were loyal citizens who suffered a loss when their son died and Oz suggested them. Snow didn't get where he was by being nice but he agreed that sometimes honey worked better than vinegar. There was also the Hijacker Research but that was in theory only and this way his abusive mom could be replaced by one that would love him no matter what. Then there was his talent for painting and the family's main business it all just fit. All Oz knew was that this boy had suffered a lot and was ready for a new life without worry. Then again it was Snow after all and Oz placed keywords that could bring Peeta back. In doing so he managed to loosen the hold on some memories.

When Effie exclaimed dismay over the table Peeta was sent back the first time they were on the train. When drunk Haymitch tried to laugh them off and he stabbed the table. The memory had hit Peeta so hard that when he fainted his head collided with the corner of the table, knocking him out. Snapping awake Azura groaned touching his head and finding it very sensitive. Snatching the pills that he knew would be laid out for him he popped them in his mouth and dry swallowed them. Laying back he cursed himself for passing out the way he did, as if he had a choice in the matter. With only six days left until the start of the game he was hoping the hit wouldn't make it harder in the arena. Pressing a button on the side table the time reflected on the ceiling, it was still early so he was only out for an hour at most, good. A voice out of the darkness surprised him but he managed not to show it.

"I guess you're not him, Peeta wouldn't have known how to view the time and he definitely wouldn't just willingly take pills the Capitol laid out for him."

"Seriously will I need to ask the President for another pair of mentors?" he asked flopping back squeezing his eyes close. "Your obsession with me is borderline creepy and when I become Victor it's going to make the games that much worse. I will train my tributes to target and kill Twelve tributes first every time."

"That anger, hatred, my Peeta doesn't have any of that. Aren't you ever happy?"

"That's a laugh coming from you Katniss. On the train ride here, no matter how short, I looked you up. Not a very nice person are you? Aside from when Peeta spoke about you and your raw reactions to those words I couldn't believe you cared about him back. It's not easy in One, we're not as ignorant of the world as those in the Capitol. We could see the bullshit you were saying when speaking about your love of him. It only went one way right? So why does it matter if I look like him?" That caught Katniss off guard, she expected him to curse her out and yell at her to leave not speak calmly to her.

"Some time during all the acting, all the lies I realized that he meant more to me than a friend. Maybe not in love but I spent the last year hating him for leaving me. Finally I understood why he did it only to come back to the games to see you, his twin. Sorry I freaked out on you," the anger was rising in her voice now, "Sorry if the first person who wanted to protect me so much, who loved me so much that he was willing to kill and die for me." Now she was up and shouting down at him, when she was done she was panting and she saw him smile. No matter what he said, who grew up with him or anything she knew that smile.

"You're not very big are you? And not even remotely nice. Now and in all the images for the games and leading up to, the interviews and everything else. I can't see how someone like him, could ever love someone like you." Azura said closing his eyes expecting her to punch him but instead he heard the door opening as she rushed out. He didn't take pleasure in her sorrow but he also didn't like how much attention she was putting on him. Maybe if he knew her better than she could be attractive however with how brash and volatile she seemed was a turn off, also she had that obsession that he was Peeta.

There was a major change in training after three days. The foursome moved from fire building, shelter building and all other sorts of survival skills when an announcement was made, there would be a new station and it was going to be mandatory. The station had several reclined chairs and some sort of goggles above them. Taking a seat the goggles where placed over their eyes and a virtual tour so real that Azura found himself reaching out to touch things that weren't there more than a few times. The tour was of a city, not like the Capitol as this city felt abandoned. A layer of dirt settled over everything and there were cars laying in the road like corpses. Those from one and two, maybe three knew what cars were but not where they were. A voice informed them that unlike the last arenas the tributes could see this one before arriving because it was unlike anything ever, special for the Quarter Quell. Another huge difference was the addition of a new weapon they would all be trained with, a rifle. The 3rd Quarter Quell was going to be about Urban Warfare.

Arriving back at the 'Penthouse' or top floor of the training center for dinner it was Azura's turn to stare, not at Katniss but Haymitch.

"How much about the Dark Days do you know?" he demanded. Haymitch shrugged.

"A few things, as a victor with no hobby I've collected a few books from early days."

"You mean a drunk victor," Lace quipped earning a tight smile from Azura but one that screamed, 'shut up'.

"What about Urban Warfare?"

"Urban just means cities and towns I guess. Warfare, what why?" 

"They told us during training that we would be fighting in an urban setting. Not only that but there's a new weapon for the Arena, guns. They've been configured so that you cant just shoot yourself but then again there's no honor in that and almost all the tributes are here for honor."

"Haymitch, guns like what the Peacekeepers use?" Katniss asked a little scared.

"Kid's right so far," Haymitch said not willing to call Azura anything but Peeta and not wanted a fist in the face. "Back before the Dark Days there were more cities than just the Capitol, and more intense wars would break out. Firefights in the street, close quarters combat in the buildings. There's nothing like that anywhere around Panem, not anymore so they're planning on taking you all far away from here."

"Takes away Four's advantage at least," Lace said, "No place to swim I guess."

The next day all the tributes were introduced to a seat with some type of eye wear next to them. Taking a seat they followed instructions and found themselves standing in the ruins of a building. Some of the younger tributes screamed and tore the goggles from their faces as trainers walked around to help them back on.

"This is a virtual reality simulator," the head instructor said, "This is a sample of what you will face in the arena. This technology has just recently been perfected but your visit is restricted to this building. There will be weapons with ammo available so you can get used to the weight. The rifles are updated to prevent you from shooting each other anywhere outside of the arena as well as shutting down if you try to kill yourselves with them."

Topaz spent a lot of time in the simulator as the others were at the firing range. Even during lunch Azura asked to keep the rifle on his person so he could tell what it felt like empty as well.

"I swear I could feel the glass on the ground in that building," Topaz said spearing some meat with her fork. "I think the food will be in cans and things like that, nothing fancy like this."

"Taff, you remember how to break into the cans right?" Taff nodded as Azura continued. "If we don't have a can opener you'll be the person who will feed us." Taff smiled prideful that she was considered important to the best in the class of Careers like Azura and Topaz.

Tomorrow was the individual scoring and he was going first in the group of Ones Azura was trying his best to relax, deciding to take Lace up on her offer. Katniss was coming back to her room from the rooftop garden when she ran into a shirtless Azura coming out of a bedroom that wasn't his. Her eyes went to his body, one she remembered cleaning in the stream when she found him hiding in the mud. That reoccurring thought that he had to be Peeta came back into her mind as her eyes found his. There was a gleeful wickedness in them though as she started to apologize for running into him. Before she could say anything he turned and left to go to his room. In that moment Katniss' eyes flew into the room he came from seeing Lace looking at her. The satin sheet was pulled up against her chest where her fist held it clutch. Seeing Katniss standing there she let go revealing her nakedness before reaching over and pressing a button to close the door. It didn't click home until she was back in her own bed. All at once she felt intense rage of a scorned wife and stormed over to his room.

Still shirtless Azura was getting ready for bed when he felt someone shove him forward against a wall where he fell on top of a large urn. The crash and smash was followed by a scream of anger as Azura rolled to the side to avoid a punch by Katniss who also sliced her hand on the pieces of broken urn. Not deterred she tried to get at Azura again but he was up and over the bed so it was between them. Hitting a button he braced himself as Katniss clamored over his bed but before she could reach him Haymitch was there along with Effie and two Avox servants.

"What the hell is going on?" Haymitch asked seeing Katniss bleeding.

"She attacked me," Azura called out, "Shoved me into that urn. There were rumors she attacked a fellow tribute last year before the games but a mentor attacking their own tribute."

"Technically she's not your mentor," Haymitch snarled at Peeta. "What did he do to provoke you?" Haymitch was obviously more concerned with Katniss right now.

"He fucked me," came a voice from the hall as Lace entered the doorway. "I told him that I didn't want to die a virgin so he helped me like a good friend does with a final request. We all know I'll be dead in a few days, especially since my mentor would rather attack my friend then help me. So I asked Azura to help me experience sex and he did. He made me feel special."

"I guess she was on the rooftop thinking or whatever she does up there," Azura said continuing the story, "Ran into me afterward then followed me in here. She's bleeding, fine, but so am I and only one of us will be fighting for our lives in a few days so if you're going to help anyone." Before he could stop the Avox, who left and returned with first aid, came towards him and helped him bandage his hands. As she helped him Haymitch lead Katniss out of Azura's room. Lace returned to her own with Effie on her tail telling her how improper that had been. As the young woman bandaged his hands Azura had another memory. His stylist instead of the Avox was helping him with his hands. If Portia had been here tonight he might have passed out again, instead there was a certain shine when he thought about this redheaded Avox tending to his hands.


	5. Chapter 5

Thankfully the healing salve that the Capitol was the best of the best and Azura's scars were superficial the next day at training. Showing his hands to the others Taff smiled.

"So she really attacked you? Just for taking my dear old sister here to bed?" Lace blushed hard as Topaz and Taff teased her about it.

"Yeah she did, shoved me into an urn. Then my asshole of a mentor took care of her over his own tribute. We're in this alone you know. Who are your mentors by the way?" Azura asked trying to throw Lace a line while wanting to make her blush as well. Of the three Topaz was the prettiest but Lace and Taff were still beautiful in their own way.

"Topaz got Finnick, surprised she wasn't the first person in the group to get laid." Taff said.

"Blah," Topaz said shaking her arms out, "He flirted with me day one. I would have rather been in your shoes Lace. Besides all the people from four reek of fish and salt." Looking up she saw Adonis watching and dropped him a wink which caused the younger boy to blush and look away. "Different situations and I might let him take me out."

"Top we all know what would happen if the games weren't around or if we never got in. You would have married Azura here," Lace said with a smile of her own, wider as both tributes looked up in surprise blushing. "You are both top of the classes as far as fighting went but also as school work went. Besides your children would be smart and beautiful." They all laughed as they made there way to lunch and halfway through Azura was called to his one on one to see what his score would be. Wishing them luck he made his way over to where Atlas and Adonis were also waiting.

"You're so lucky," Adonis said watching the girls.

"Yes, I'm becoming close friends with a bunch of young women I'm going to have to brutally murder in two days."

"Well, if you put it that way," Adonis said softly before turning away. Atlas clapped Azura on the shoulder.

"Come on Az, even us other careers know your nickname of the Victor of District One no need to make the kid feel worse." Azura shook his head.

"You're talking about everything like it was a game. As stupid as that sounds." Before Atlas could reply Adonis was called in for his one on one. "Looks like alphabetic order, that means you're next so get ready." Atlas nodded and walked over to the wall to relax. As Azura waited a bronzed goddess approached him.

"Hey I'm," she started.

"The one who was making out with Atlas and Adonis yesterday," he said not breaking eye contact, however she did, blushing red against her tanned skin.

"One of the mentors from two gave their tributes a bunch of bottles of alcohol. I needed it once I discovered there wouldn't be any water in the arena. That was going to be my talent, showing off how easily I can swim and fight at the same time. I was scared and got drunk."

"What can I do for you?" Azura asked calmly as Atlas went in.

"You're too cool," she said suddenly, "Fuck I wanted to intimidate you a bit asking for help and if you wanted to form a partnership."

"No, sorry but I'm already in an alliance." Seeing her eyes fall he continued, "I already have those close to me that I'm going to have to eventually turn on. I'd hate to get to know you and your friends only to have to kill or watch you die in two days." She swallowed and nodded before touching his arm.

"We're not giving up you know. Everyone already thinks you've got this thing won but we aren't just going to roll over and let you win." Azura smiled at that.

"I wouldn't expect anything less and if someone else wins then that's fine. I'm going to fight to win, harder than the rest. I will not give up no matter how bad it gets in there." The girl from four walked off as the trainer called Azura in.

There was a long table with a series of hand to hand weapons. A rack with guns and other long range weapons along with another rack with spears on it. Showing them that he learned much from the trainers he assembled and loaded a rifle with the speed of one of the tributes from Two who trained to be Peacekeepers. Taking a stance he fired several of the dummies in the head before setting it down.

"You still have five minutes," one of the Gamemakers said as Azura noticed the camouflage set up. After mixing several colors together he noticed a few stone walls that resembled the city in the Virtual Reality training center. The Gamemakers received a notice from an Avox and most stopped watching long enough for Azura to disguise himself and blend into the stone walls. "Did he leave without permission?" one asked as they returned but the only one watching, Plutarch Heavenbee, remained silent as the others cursed and called the first girl in. Topaz came over and picked up a gun getting ready to fire some shots as well. When she was close enough Azura attacked, surprising her and removing her gun. She was on the ground with him standing over her the gun pointed at her before she knew what was happening. The others were just as surprised however Plutarch smiled and applauded the young man.

"Thank you Azura you are excused," Plutarch said. Azura helped Topaz up, pulling her close enough to whisper good luck before leaving and heading to the elevator. Riding it up he stepped out and started for his room to wash the paint off of him when Haymitch stepped in his path. Haymitch had received a call from Plutarch about the training and that, like Peeta, Azura was a master at camouflage.

"What the hell are you supposed to be?" He asked taking a drink.

"I was the wall in the training center, blended right in that they sent Topaz in thinking I had left."

"That good?" Azura didn't answer just stared at him. "I know you hate this but that was another talent of the boy's. An amazing artist able to craft miracles out of mud."

"The Monets are painters, my parents and I paint the paintings, portraits and murals seen all over the Capitol and in the President's Mansion." Starting pass him he stopped and turned. "Haymitch I need you for the interviews, I need your experience and advice on how to present myself. I watched his interview last year, there's no one to confess my love to. I wont even think about it until after I turn eighteen, until after I was safe from the games. I'm only a painter so think about it. I'm asking you as my mentor to mentor me." Haymitch was silent then nodded.

Stepping out of his shower Azura was drying off when he noticed a plate of fresh bread sitting on his side table. Walking over his picked it up and felt it in his hand. It wasn't from the Capitol or One, not fancy enough. The ones from One were more like sourdough, the Capitol's bread was a bit sweet. This one was from twelve and not the kind in the lunch area made from tesserae grain. Azura was sure he had never baked or cooked in his life, aside from the little in the training center but all of the sudden the heat from an oven was before him. The smell of baking break, sugar and something else filled his nostrils and he could feel himself faint. His mind was trying to get him to remember someone standing behind him, not Katniss or Haymitch but a kind man with baker's hands. Opening his eyes Azura saw that he had made a fist clenching the bread into crumbs. Tossing it aside and finishing drying up he dressed and went into the dining room where the others, Lace included, were eating before they announced the training scores.

"I hope I get a five at least," Lace said more to Azura but to the others as well. "Thanks to Azura's advice I performed survival skills I picked up and close combat fighting but not much else. What did you do Azura?"

"Camouflaged myself, they let Topaz come in and I attacked her. Didn't hurt her at all, unlike some other might, I just hope I didn't take her off her game." After dinner they sat in the living room waiting for the scores. Off in the corner Katniss asked Haymitch about the bread she had delivered to his room. It took a few favors and an autograph but Katniss managed to not only call Gale back in Twelve but ask for them to send a Mellark Bakery piece of bread. Haymitch told her that the Avox brought him the remains and that Azura hadn't eaten any of it. Sighing she went and sat next to Cinna as they saw that the scores for the boys of One were Six, Eight and Eleven respectfully. Everyone cheered and congratulated Azura for his amazing score. Then it was the girls turn, Topaz wasn't unnerved scoring an Eight, Taff got a Seven, as did Lace. Lace looked cocky as she smiled and took the congratulations in. Azura remained calm listening to the others. This year, of course, there were no scores lower than Six and the next highest score was a young man from two named Quintus who scored a ten. Pausing it on his image Haymitch pointed up to him.

"That will be your biggest opponent, Brutus let it slip that he is forming a pack of career careers."

"Yeah so are we," confessed Azura, "Myself, Lace, her twin sister Taff and Topaz. We were the only ones who took training seriously on the first day." Haymitch nodded then resumed the showing. As the stylists left Azura and Lace were sent to bed. Haymitch and Katniss remained in the living room and Azura sneaked out to listen in on the pair, hopefully they were focusing on the present.

"He's a painter so if the bread failed then sending him a decorated cake wont do anything." Haymitch said as Katniss looked up at him depressed. "Should we beat him up, get a mother figure to do it?" That got Katniss to choke back a laugh.

"If we could get any of the Mellarks out here maybe that would help but we've tried so much. Plutarch confirmed that he's Peeta?"

"He's eighty percent sure, there's only a few people who might know the truth but they are so deep in Snow's pocket they might as well be coughing up lint." Azura growled to himself, after everything they weren't talking strategy but fantasy. "You could try kissing him." Katniss looked uncomfortable at that prospect.

"Let's just get him out of there alive, even if he accepts that he's Peeta he's still going into the games." Azura nodded then went back to his room, in private he wouldn't fight it anymore. If pretending to be Peeta would help him become the Victor then he would do just that. The next morning he was sitting with Effie and Lace for the first four hours.

"We don't need this much time Effie," Lace said as the escort paced in front of them. "Maybe those from Three and Four might but we grew up being taught the importance of manners." Effie finished scrutinizing them and nodded.

"Yes, you should have seen Katniss last year. Ate meals with her hands when she could to spite me. Then in the arena she and Peeta licked their plates clean." Catching what she said she turned as pink as her wig. "I'm sorry Azura I didn't mean."

"It's fine Effie, as Lace mentioned a few days ago I've been teased all my life. Besides unlike are so-called mentors you're not showing it in my face the resemblance I have with Peeta Mellark. Thank you Effie." Peeta might have been polite by nature but Azura took it a step further. Next up was lunch before four hours with Haymitch and Katniss for the interviews themselves. Azura would play his confidence up, Lace would talk about her plan to win and then her sister would win the next year. She'd explain how she was sad that she would lose her twin now but glad to hear she would have her there in the arena with her. Their costumes would be white with gold inlay. Lace's dress would be simple but the most expensive from her family's shop back home. Portia worked with Lace and Taff's parents to make the dresses for both girls.

The interviews went perfectly except Caesar barely held it together. After getting through all the interviews he found the closest bar and started to drink himself into an oblivion. After several bottles of beer he was talking to his companion who had bought him the last round. Confessing to the older man about his treatment Plutarch convinced him to spill even more. That was when he discovered the whole truth, after the seventy fourth Hunger Games doctors collected Peeta's body and pumped the berries from his stomach and the poison from his veins. Caesar didn't know how they made Peeta forget everything but he knew that Azura was indeed Peeta Mellark. Downing another beer Caesar passed out at the table he was sharing with Plutarch who sat, thinking and stroking his beard. He decided right away that he wasn't going to tell the victors from twelve about his discovery, not until he knew more about this secret lab that kept Caesar alive and well for the last twenty years no matter what he did to himself. Tomorrow the Hunger Games would begin and there were contingencies to protect his contingencies, he would bring Haymitch in if Azura was still around for the final eight. Smiling to himself he took a sip of his drink, "Let the final Hunger Games begin," he whispered to himself.


	6. Chapter 6

Sitting in front of the TV with a hot chocolate in hand Azura was watching the recaps to see who of the careers would be getting the most sponsors. The interviews were different as Caesar didn't need to push anyone out of their shell. However that seemed to just stress the host out as each tribute actually wanted to be there. There were some hold outs from three and four however if they came off as weak or shy, they'd be the first targets and the first dead. The door opened as Katniss came in balancing her own mug of hot chocolate and a plate of sweet bread. Sitting down on the couch but all the way across from him she set the plate on the coffee table in front of them.

"My Peeta showed me that it tastes really good if you take the bread and dunk it in the drink," she said showing him how to do it, still hoping just a little for some hope. Azura did just that and nodded.

"Baker boy has some considering where he came from." Was all Azura said however aside from that first dunk he didn't do it again.

"You did good on your recap," Katniss said. Haymitch had mentioned that Caesar seemed to have been trying to see if Azura was Peeta as well for some reason. Asked him his favorite part of the Capitol and if he had a girl back home. Azura had smiled at the first question, reminding Caesar that this wasn't his first trip to the Capitol and even bragged that the large mural in the President's Mansion was painted by him. It showed the rebels losing to the Capitol. For the second one he, like Peeta, shook his head as if there was something more. When Caesar pressed on he just said that games always came first. Then the bombshell which would get him a lot of sponsors, him saying that he would look to settle down after he won the games. Once the crowd died down Caesar asked for clarification. Azura smiled and told him and everyone else that the other tributes were strong, cunning and vicious enough to win, however he wouldn't give up he knew he was coming home.

"Considering how much the crowd loved me and because I'm from One I suspect plenty of sponsor gifts. That might be strange for you and Haymitch since I doubt you could afford a bottle of water. Let your victor partner know that if we don't get the gifts we deserve then I will kill him myself when I get out." Katniss swallowed hard before getting up and hurrying to the sitting room where Haymitch was looking over some papers. Coincidentally it was a mock up of the sponsor money. Hearing her come in he looked up at her.

"Do you think he'll win?" he asked not sharing the prices with her.

"Yes."

"He's got the support of the Capitol, looking like Peeta isn't hurting. Last time I saw this amount was when Cashmere was in the games. Her sponsor money was just under what we have to play with. There's," he looked over her shoulder to see that the door was in fact closed then said softly to her, "There's a drone someone could buy for a tribute."

"What's a drone?"

"Pre- War technology. It's a robot that flies around the arena, I believe Plutarch will be using it for better viewing but a tribute can get one as well. Three might have an advantage but you need a remote for one. There's two on here, we can afford the camera but the other one, whew I think Snow put it there to tease everyone. It has a mounted gun on it, you could sweep the arena with that one. Luckily it wont be in the cornucopia either, it's solely a sponsor gift."

"Does that tell you where they are going?"

"No but it's the Quarter Quell so we know it's going to be special." No matter where they were taken the mentors would go to another building nicknamed the Pit. There was a viewing area, chairs and couches around the center map. The map would be a 3D model of the area with blinking lights showing tributes. There was a large table kept stocked with food and even some beds if you wanted to get some sleep, if that was at all possible. They wouldn't see Azura and Lace until it was over however there was no reason to say Goodbye, none at all yet it still tugged at Katniss' heartstrings.

The next morning Katniss and Haymitch found themselves heading to the Pit with Blight and Johanna.

"They were taken last night," Blight said not being able to sleep much during this time of the year. "When I asked about it the attendant simply told me that they had a long trip ahead of them and there was a schedule."

"Where is this arena?" Katniss asked but no one had an answer, even when they saw the map inside the Pit no one knew what they were looking at. Confused whispers were throughout the district victors until Plutarch arrived clearing his throat.

"Attention victors, the arena you are looking at is the modified remains of a city once called Dubai. Your tributes arrived early in the morning and are waiting to be launched into the arena in an hour. Each was given this suit," he made a motion with his fingers and a suit came up, desert camo. "The mesh prevents overheating and at night that trapped heat will really help them. All of them will also start out with an empty standard rifle. In the cornucopia aside from food, water and hand to hand weapons will be ammunition clips. Scattered around the city are hidden treasures including more ammo. Ammo can be gifted from sponsors as well. You all received your list, any questions?"

"What the fuck is a drone? No one can afford that, except Peeta and that would probably take all he has," to irk the Capitol off Johanna refused to call Azura anything but Peeta. Plutarch seemed nonplussed and just continued.

"They will launch here, in this smaller arena. In the Pre-war days it was called an ice rink and may provide shelter from the heat for whoever controls it." Since Johanna's question wasn't going to be answered silence followed and Plutarch nodded looking at his watch. "Forty minutes to go, this is the Seventy Fifth Hunger Games, enjoy them and may the odds be forever in your favor." With that he was gone leaving the mentors to wait.

"Are you actually going to help them?" came a question out of the blue. Katniss and Haymitch looked up to see an upset Gloss looking at them as Cashmere tried to get him to back down. They both ignored him and Cashmere managed to get him to back off before they got in trouble. With a minute to go they all watched as all the tributes came up into the arena, many confused at where they were. Azura looked determined, they could have dropped him into the ocean and he would have been fine. Once the sixty seconds were up a bell rang and they were off and then nearly all of them were down. Ice wasn't something these districts saw that often so they weren't prepared for how slippery it was. Azura however moved like someone from Twelve who knew how to walk on ice without falling. Because of that he arrived second reaching for a clip at the same time Sidion from Four arrived as well. Grabbed his gun Sidion went to fire, not knowing what an empty gun weighed in his hands. Azura did the same but instead of pointing it he smashed Sidion in the face with the butt of the gun.

Topaz slid in next to the body and nodded at Azura, she could assemble the weapons the fastest of their group and had her gun ready to go taking out two more from Four and two girls from three. Taff and Lace arrived on the other side grappling with Brutus who managed to find some knives, forgoing the guns for the moment. Not everyone went for the cornucopia. As Azura dropped a clip to slam home another one he heard a cry of immense sorrow. Swinging the gun around he saw that Brutus was running off with a large duffel with who knew what in it. Azura almost shot at him when he saw where the cry had come from. Taff was cradling Lace in her hands as one of Brutus' wicked knives stuck out of her chest. Topaz had seen and ducked in to take inventory as Azura went to Taff and scooped her into a hug.

"We have to go," he said as she tried to get away. "No, she's dead Taff. Let's go." It was the way he said it as Taff kissed her sister's cheek before following Topaz across the blood stained ice, they would find someplace to bunker in. Actually they didn't leave the rink yet, just left the area so the bodies could be collected. Right now they were in the announcer's box which reminded Topaz of where the hosts spoke during the games. Checking all their supplies they attempted to calm Taff down. With Lace's death that brought the bloodbath to a total of ten tributes dead, thirteen to go.

"By the way thanks for that shit at one on one scoring," Topaz said suddenly in the silence to try to break the tension. Pulling out some cans from the pack she didn't think they should eat right away but at least it gave Taff something to do instead of thinking about Lace's death. Azura looked at Topaz startled. "I nearly shit myself you surprised me so much." That got a laugh from the trio and the audience back home, most who had no idea what she was talking about though. There were several cannons, ten as Azura looked down at the ice.

"I thought there were eleven dead down there." Azura said as Topaz joined him.

"Look over there, that person is still alive but took a bullet to the arm or something," Topaz pointed out as they told Taff to keep everything safe before loading two rifles and heading out. On the ice, pulling herself along was Servilia, one of the District Two Tributes and Brutus' partner when it came to mentoring and the chariot rides. Instead of killing her right away they decided to take her back and get information about Brutus and his group. Getting down to her Topaz took point as Azura scooped her up into his arms.

"Ambush," Servilia whispered to him, "Brutus shot me to get to you." Azura's eyes went wide as across the rink three tributes looked over the seats and fired at them. Instead of just running away Azura pulled Servilia across the ice and behind the seats over there as Topaz randomly fired back. Jumping behind cover with the others Topaz cursed.

"I didn't bring an extra clip," she said as Azura handed over his own weapon. "Thank you but it would just be a waste unless they come fully out of cover. On the plus side they're wasting ammunition as well." Servilia gasped.

"Are you keeping me alive to torture me because I'd rather you just let me die." Servilia actually smiled at the surprise in Azura's face.

"What? No, we were going to treat your wound and feed you. Maybe get you to tell us about Brutus and his plans. He's vicious if he shot you himself, his own partner."

"No we all came into this game alone. His father is a head peacekeeper, he's a great shot. I think this is superficial but the right spot for a lot of blood. For the folks back home I guess."

"Makes it easier for you to turn against him if he's such an asshole," Azura said earning a smile from both girls.

"It's a good plan if he made it out with a lot of bullets, we wont survive much longer," Topaz pointed out. Before they could give up a can of some sort flew into the middle of the rink from where Taff had been. Both sides peeked out to what it was when it burst open and smoke poured out covering the rink.

"Get out of there," Taff called out as tributes started to fire randomly trying to hit them but unable to see. Getting Servilia on his back the trio made their way out and upwards to get Taff and get out of there. Taff was ready to go and with Topaz they made their way out of there.

"What was that and how should we thank you?" Azura said later as they made their way to the closest defensible looking building, what might have been a store one with language they couldn't read on it.

"A sponsor gift I think, it was in the pack but it didn't seem standard." Taff said holding out a note that was on it. There was no detail on it just pull the pin and throw.

"It's a smoke grenade," Servilia explained, "We learned about them in Two, it's a non-violent way of breaking up civil unrest and almost never used. I guess if people got too wild in the Capitol it's used to confuse and break the crowd up." She explained this as Azura cleaned the wound and patched her up. They offered to let her go out on her own but she told them she'd rather stick with people she could trust but agreed at the final eight they would all go their own ways. As it got dark the anthem played and images of twelve tributes were shown, Atlas had been killed shortly after the cornucopia along with a girl from Four. Not looking at the name Azura saw that it was the one who approached him for an alliance. They made sure to keep Taff busy as Lace's image came up as well. However despite their best attempts she saw it and instead of going right to sleep she cried. They were already halfway down, twelve more to go.


	7. Chapter 7

"They're dropping really quickly, do you think that this will be the fastest Hunger Games ever?" Katniss asked Haymitch who smiled grimly. His own Games didn't last too long, double the tributes meant that things did move quicker.

"The addition of guns are making the kills more brutal and quick," Haymitch replied, "I don't think that it's going to be an issue though. Snow had to know that this would make the games end quicker." Katniss nodded, she could go back to the Penthouse if she wanted with Lace being dead but she remained for Azura. Stealing a glance at where Gloss and Cashmere were sitting she could see Gloss looking more anxious than usual. Like herself he didn't need to be here as his tribute, Atlas, had been killed in the cornucopia. It would have been unusual however with the tributes all being from the career districts it made sense that some would die. There was a listing showing the images and names of all of the tributes, the ones dead were gray and not lit up like the ones alive. Lace and Atlas from One, Xiahou, a male tribute from Two, Guericke, a male from Three, Joule and Paloya, two females from Three. Then there was those from Four who had the most amount of tributes killed and Fennick looked pretty upset about it. There were only one boy and one girl left alive from his group. Sidion, killed by Azura himself and Strabo were two males and the females who were Siren and Huriat. Johanna was trying to comfort him as they both had one tribute left alive. Mags had gone to lay down after her tribute, Siren, was killed.

"Where are they now?" Katniss said returning her eyes to the main map.

"Still in the general store, but it looks like they'll be moving soon. It's too close to the rink and Brutus seems to have taken over the cornucopia. It's not like there's any water in there or anything. Lightning, the district five female victor came over to sit with Katniss and Haymitch, when they asked she shrugged and pointed out that their tributes were in an alliance. A few seconds later Enobaria and Cashmere joined them while Gloss remained behind looking like a child having a tantrum.

"We were thinking about sending them something that points to these apartment buildings over here. A gamesmaker let it slip to us during the pre-party that there's a source of water there but we don't know how. Any suggestions?" As they thought about it Haymitch noticed the other group of an alliance gathering as well. Woof, Brutus, Cecelia and the two victors from Eleven, Grain and Maize. Beete joined Johanna and Fennick as their tributes were off on their own.

"Do any of them live in apartments?" Katniss asked not really understanding how other districts lived.

"We do in Two," Enobaria said with a shrug, as long as Servilia was alive and in their group she'd support the tribute. She was also unhappy with Brutus, both victor and tribute, when they agreed to shoot her victor.

"What would tell Servilia to go home?" Enobaria went to the listing of gifts.

"Send bread, make sure it's hot and fresh with some meat inside. It's something that we cook at home."

Bread with meat inside of it, Katniss thought that sounded delicious and wondered why she never thought to ask the Mellarks if it could be done when she traded meat for bread. Paying for the gift it would land just outside the store front and they hoped it would be seen.

Back in the arena the small group finished looking over the store, the gamemakers had cleared it out before they were sent in. Azura had discovered two cans of soup which they shared, thankful for the broth which would be a substitute for water, but not for long. Taff pointed out the parachute outside and as Topaz covered her brought it inside. Opening the gift Servilia smiled seeing the warm bread.

"Thank you Enobaria," she said, "It's bread from my district. So warm it reminds me of when my mom would bake bread at home." She sort of drifted off for a moment. "Home, she wants me to go home."

"Duh," Taff said, "Win and go home." Servilia peeked out and surveyed the area seeing the tops of the apartment buildings down the road.

"No the apartment buildings over there, there must be something important in there. We live in those in Two."

Azura smiled and squeezed Servilia's good shoulder.

"That's our plan then, let's go now since it's quiet." They gathered their things, Topaz took lead while Azura helped Servilia and Taff took up the rear. Leaving the store they made their way down towards the buildings passing by some more abandoned stores and empty stalls. Topaz stopped at the end of the street, the apartments were just across the way but she wasn't moving.

"What's wrong?" Taff called ahead.

"I hear something but I don't know what it is." Everyone listened as they could also hear a whirling sound. Suddenly Crantor came running across the street, not towards the apartments or them but the other direction. As he ran he turned and fired off a round in the air, then they saw what was chasing him. There were these flying things going after him, robotic and returning fire. They collectively gasped as one of the drones tore through Crantor killing him on the spot. The drones wavered in the air before turning around and flying away. They went two blocks down and into the old police station. They landed in front of Gauss from district Three, who had discovered a remote controller for one of the drones and worked to increase the signal capturing three of them. Looking over one that Crantor had shot at and deactivated it to use the spare parts to fix the others.

"Let's go," Azura said once the body was removed. They hurried across the street when another hail of bullets caused them to duck behind some short walls in front of the buildings. Down in front of the second apartments were two female districts from Two. Because he was assisting Servilia Azura took a bullet in his left leg. Once they were in cover Taff looked it over as Topaz returned fire. As Taff treated it she noted that there were two holes so the bullet went through it, instead of being inside. Coming back down Topaz reloaded.

"I noticed that there's a window above their position. It looks like there's sand pressing against it." Topaz said earning a nod from Azura. Servilia decided to also take a look when a round blew her head apart spraying the others with blood and brain causing them to cry out in horror. Angry Topaz rose and fired about the girls who saw that she had the shot and didn't take it. They both looked up and screamed as the window shattered and they were crushed by tons of sand. Grabbing their things Topaz, Azura and Taff hurried into the building. Once inside they took inventory of everything before breaking down, none of them being trained for being that close to a death in such a fashion. The building was taller than the training center, fifteen stories, and they made their way upstairs. On the roof, since there was only one door in, they made their base. Using a dry towel from the pack they started to clean Servilia off them when Taff discovered a tap that actually had water coming from it. They happily drank and cleaned themselves off. They watched the skies that night to see if any others had died, no one had but the two girls that killed Servilia had been part of Brutus' alliance so they were now even. Along with Adonis there were five others they needed to worry about and then they would have to fight among themselves and Azura wasn't too sure he could overwhelm Topaz now that he was wounded. That night he laid down with both girls at his side.

Back in the Pit Katniss was watching them with a frown on her face before sitting back.

"Sorry for your loss Enobaria," Haymitch said as she rose, shook her head and left for the training center. Katniss pulled Haymitch aside.

"Peeta was hurt in his left leg," she said as recaps of the first two days started to play, since it was moving so quickly they would be given time to rest and regroup. Laced within the recaps was Azura and the girls resting, Brutus getting upset that they were down to three and the single tributes trying to take care of themselves. Haymitch thought on it then nodded towards Fennick.

"You should check up on him, he's only got one tribute left from his entire group of tributes." Katniss nodded and went over to her friends to see how Finnick was holding on. The day after his final tribute was killed he was to report to Snow for a new client, allowing one day to get a hold of himself. While Katniss was away comforting him Haymitch went out towards the training center himself however he paused at the main entrance leaning against the side of the building as Portia came out. She was heading into the city for something pausing when she saw Haymitch there.

"How's our boy doing?" she asked.

"Still alive, took a bullet in his left leg but otherwise fine."

"I spoke with Plutarch a few hours ago at a post-launch gala. I wasn't sure how or when I was going to pass the information on but he knew that it would be easier for a stylist to reach you during the games." Haymitch remained silent but his eyes remained on her with laser focus. Portia looked around to make sure no one else was around, even then made sure they were a good distance from the center before speaking.

"Before the games Plutarch had drinks with Caesar Flickermann. While drunk he told Plutarch that Snow has a secret facility where certain experiments are run. One is to keep Caesar looking so young and during one of his detoxes he met Peeta. They kept him alive after the games and I guess brainwashed him. Azura is indeed Peeta." Haymitch didn't change his features but internally was surprised. In the end he had thought that Azura wasn't Peeta although he wished otherwise, especially the way he spoke towards Katniss. Thanking Portia he told her not to tell anyone and that he would inform the others if Azura won. No reason to have them lose Peeta twice if he didn't win.

Returning to the Pit he ordered a drink and grimaced at the taste. They could have any food or drink delivered to them but the alcohol was watered down so that they wouldn't become drunk while their tributes were alive. If Azura died then Haymitch could drink all he wanted however for the first time in a long time he really didn't want to get drunk. Looking over at Katniss he knew that he had to keep this from her for as long as possible. At least until they could get Peeta to remember his past, if that was possible. Maybe the Victory Tour would help, since one of Peeta's friends back home was the mayor's daughter. Pushing himself up he did something that he never considered doing and walked pass Katniss and the others to sit next to Gloss. The victor looked at him with disdain and surprise.

"What do you want Haymitch?"

"I want to bring Azura home more than anything. You were upset when I didn't reply about helping him. Come join us and your sister so we can figure out how to get him home." Gloss looked at Haymitch with suspicion before nodding and rising to follow him over to the others. Cashmere rose and gave her brother a hug, glad to see he was overcoming his childishness ways. Katniss soon rejoined them as they all waited to see what horrors the next day would bring.


	8. Chapter 8

Azura felt the quake before hearing it and was on his feet before his mind understood what it was. Topaz sat up, still half asleep asking what was happening, as if she forgot where they were. Taff was up just as fast as Azura was holding a broken pipe like a sword. Azura hushed them both as the ground shook again, a bit more than the first time but enough for the girls to sense something was wrong as well.

"Quick gather the supplies up we have to move now." Azura said rushing to the exit and cursing when he discovered the door to be locked. Cursing he made his way over to side of the building to see what options there were for them. Moving around the side he saw that the second building was closer than he first thought, maybe ten feet. Seeing a piece of metal on his side he knelt down to touch it, it was sturdy and thick. Lifting it up he saw that it would make a perfect bridge onto the other apartment building so he laid it across. Looking over his shoulders he called for the girls to come over.

"What is that noise?" Taff asked fear creeping in her voice.

"Nothing good," Topaz said climbing onto the ledge looking down and seeing one of the windows far below blowing out. "Yeah nothing good."

During training in one there was a rope course high above the others. It was mainly set up for arenas with tall trees. One year there were mountains that kids were moving around and the height was to help them not succumb to vertigo. Azura was happy that this last year he decided to give it a shot. Thinking back on the trainer he took Topaz's hand.

"Look forward, don't look down, watch me," he said starting off slow with his hands to his sides. Moving slowly he almost fell when something flew pass him. Sucking in air he finished the few steps before turning to see what almost knocked him over. Of course the Capitol had sent camera drones to see if they fell to their deaths. On the other side he was able to see what was going on with that building, the gamemakers were blowing the building up floor by floor. Closing his eyes he took a breath then opened them motioning for them to follow without showing his fear to cause them to freak out or anything. Topaz was next having done some of the higher up courses as she had a love of flying and the machines they could reach out in the history books. Making it across Taff threw the bags across first. Taking a deep breath she too started to cross when the building behind them started to crumble. Opening her eyes wide Taff jumped towards the building hand outstretched as Topaz caught her hand. Topaz grunted as Taff hit the side of the building and hung there.

"Hold on," Topaz said as Azura hurried over to help try to pull their friend up.

"You cant pull me up," Taff said looking up at the pair struggling to even just hold her there. They had eaten and found water however they weren't as full as they had been during training. That had zapped their strength as Topaz slid a bit further off the edge as Taff sunk down a bit.

"We'll figure something out Taff just hold on," Azura called using half his strength to hold onto Topaz while pulling over the bag to see if there was rope or something.

"No it's okay, there can only be one winner and this way I get to see Lace again." She gave them a soft smile before digging her free hand's nails into the flesh of Topaz's hand. Crying out Topaz let go and screamed as Taff fell towards the ground. The peaceful look never fell from her face as she closed her eyes and smashed into the ground. Topaz couldn't look away but Azura pulled her back into a hug. There was a cannon blast in the air and a hovercraft slowly appeared to take her away. Gathering their things Topaz and Azura started down the building, to try to kill any other tributes they could find to keep their minds off Taff.

Having located a pipe in an alley of a few buildings Luigi drank happily, however he didn't have any food and wished for some bread or anything. His prays were met as a parachute floated down into the street. Hurrying out to it he failed to notice the trio who had also seen the parachute fall. Greedily taking a bite into the warm bread he tasted a little before his head exploded. Lowering his gun Brutus smiled.

"Nice shot." Scaeva said.

"Of course you're like five feet away from him. I'd be worried about your accuracy if you had missed," Undine the last District Four tribute remarked to her two District Two companions.

"Shut up and see what he had on him." Brutus said going over to see if the bread was still edible before deciding it wasn't and moving away so the hovercraft could pick up Luigi's remains. "That leaves Phila and Gauss from three and the pack from One."

"They'll do interviews tonight, so we could head back to camp." Scaeva suggested earning a nod from Brutus however before they left Undine heard something and looked to see Phila running off.

"I got her, see you back at camp," she said making sure she had the ammo before taking off where Phila had gone. The boys shook their heads and walked back to their camp, the ice rink. Phila wasn't trying to hide, just get away as she ran into trashcans making a lot of noise as Undine started to fire off a few shots at the girl. A bullet smashed into her shoulder sending her spinning into the dirt. Coughing she pulled herself up only to see Undine standing over her. "Thought you could run from me?" she asked lifting the gun up to kill her when a series of shots turned Undine's shirt bloody. Her gun clattered to the floor as Gauss' drones hovered behind her. Going to Phila they motioned for her to follow them which she did locating his store before thanking him profusely.

"I managed to locate and reprogram these remote controls I found," he explained tending to her shoulder. Picking one up Phila admired his work on it. "I was thinking, now there's two from two, probably two from one if that cannon was theirs and us two from three. Maybe we should team up ourselves?" Phila smiled and nodded standing up to test out her shoulder the remote still in hand. Once Gauss turned to get something she smashed the remote on his head. He cried out and fell as she straddled him and picked up one of the drones. Making sure the camera was pointing at Gauss she began to beat him to death. Stepping back to look at her kill she smiled.

"Teammates are for pussies," she said to the corpse as she picked up the body to toss outside for the hovercraft. Overhearing Scaeva when she was spying on them she agreed that tonight would be a quiet night as she settled in and played with the final drone, with the remote gone it was useless but she could still study it.

"That's another one gone," Azura said after the second cannon shot of the day. Topaz nodded but since they hadn't seen the hovercraft it was probably far away. They never found the edge of arena though so they had no idea how large the area was. After losing Taff they decided it was over and they needed to confront Brutus and take him out before looking for the others. Moving through an alley with some oddly stacked garbage cans Topaz stumbled and fell into them. A loud crash was heard as Azura rushed to help her only to hear a gun's safety come off and he knew it was over.

"Azura? Topaz?" Asked the tribute who ambushed them. They looked up and gasped at Adonis standing over them with a gun trained on them. Helping them up he set up the cans again as an early warning sign. Following him into the low building that was once a home to someone the pair was surprised to see that Adonis was very well stocked. Not only did he have food and extra ammo he had extra weapons and water. Adonis had been keeping track of the cannons but couldn't see the night sky from here so he didn't know who was left. Taking refuge with him they explained how the others had died including Lace and Taff. Taking a moment to remember their fallen friends they sat in silence listening to the announcements of who else died, trying to get what little sleep they could.

Back in the Mentor Pit after seeing who was left alive Haymitch watched the others intently. When Azura and Topaz found Adonis the male Victor from Five, Zapp, came over to sit with them. Even though her tribute had brutally murdered Beete's in a fashion that would be shown over and over again Beete and Wiress brought Maize over to them. Even though Luigi had been killed as well her victor partner Grain remained nearby as well. With Thresh last year they thought they might have a new victor, try as they might they actually became close to this year's tributes as well. At least that was before one went insane. Pulling Cashmere aside Haymitch asked to speak with her in Private.

"How are tensions in One?" he asked knowing that they might be overheard but risking it anyway. Cashmere looked at him intently then over at where Gloss was standing to the side.

"Glimmer's death last year hit everyone hard. Aside from Topaz she was the golden child of the Career School."

"Not Azura?"

"No, I actually didn't even know he was in the school until this last year. I heard that their was a family emergency that took him from the school."

"What do you know about his older brother? Do you know the Monets?"

"What's with all the questions you lush?" Pulling her closer he decided to show his ace.

"I know Azura is my tribute Peeta. Several sources close to Snow including a doctor let me in on the secret." The last bit was a bluff but he knew that Caesar had to be taken care of by some type of doctor.

"What do you want?"

"Nothing yet, but if the Ones can kill the Twos then I want you to send something to Topaz."

"Yeah? What?" Haymitch opened his closed fist to reveal a single hair tie. At first Cashmere didn't get it but then her eyes went over to where Katniss was with Johanna since her tribute had just been recently killed as well. Then she looked at the screen where Topaz sat dozing near Azura as Adonis took first watch. It was at this point that she took in the pair of braids that she wore even though they were coming undone. A single tie would be a clear request. To have the girl, skilled shot with a gun, have a single braid down her back.

"What would you do to get your tribute home?" Cashmere locked eyes with him, unwilling to look away first.

"Anything."


	9. Chapter 9

**AN - I own nothing, please support the official release. I just wanted to remind everyone that I am without a Beta Reader at the moment so please forgive grammar errors. I have a program with spellcheck but sometimes things get through. Please review and let me know what you think. We're winding down but not done just yet.**

"You know it's hard to get away, especially to meet a mentor with a tribute who is still alive," Plutarch reminded Haymitch. Haymitch understood that, which is why Chaff tagged along. "Also it would be impossible to do what you want. Thanks to Phila's last kill there are no other boy girl tributes from the same district. Snow would know what we were trying to do and remember he too knows Azura's secret." Haymitch nodded, it was a long shot to announce two victors as it had been done last year, the single braid might be their only shot.

"It's going fast, is Snow upset with that?"

"Hm? No he's actually quite pleased at the brutality of it all. Phila using the camera itself to kill Gauss was a stroke of genius. She's now in the top three with Azura and Brutus. Topping Topaz even though she killed those two with the sand." Waving him off as an alert came up on a watch he wore Plutarch hurried off. Haymitch sighed deeply and took a swig from a flash he managed to get a hold of. Chaff touched his arm before heading back as well. Finally he made his way back to the Mentor Pit only to have an angry Katniss come at him.

"Where were you?" she shrieked then seeing his flask she smacked it from his hand so fast it barely registered. There was no anger though, as he took her reaction in along with the stillness in the room. Cashmere was crying into her brother's arms as he held her tight. "Off getting drunk?" her question brought him into the now.

"I was seeing if Plutarch could announce two victors from the same district to win." He could see the words effect her, but instead of shouting at him she just pursed her lips.

"It's too late for that, it's almost over now." Haymitch's eyebrows furrowed in confusion. They had been resting when he left, the interviews were happening so there was no need to exert themselves any more just yet.

"What?"

"Adonis struck first, he killed Topaz in her sleep. Azura woke up and killed him in a rage. Phila was getting the drop on Two, Scaeva and Brutus got separated. Phila managed to kill Scaeva with a knife while Azura took out Brutus. There's only two left now." Moving pass her Haymitch looked at the screens to see a street with two bodies laying in it. They were still there which meant the fighting was still going on and the hovercrafts couldn't get the bodies. It was Finnick who came up now, touching the screen to move the camera around. On one side of the street was Phila, breathing heavily with blood on her shoulder. It wasn't from a gun shot though, she must have cut her forehead when attacking Scaeva. Then there was Peeta who looked just as tired and out of breath but bleeding from his leg.

"Must have opened it during the fight. If a hovercraft tries to get the body they both shoot at it. This is the final showdown and they are not letting anyone stop them now." Haymitch looked to Katniss, he was going to reveal to her that Azura was Peeta and try to get him and Topaz out of the main fight. Bunker down until the others killed themselves. It was too late, he'd tell her if he survived. Looking at the still image he pressed rewind and began to watch the few hours he missed trying to get Plutarch away from the others.

* * *

Adonis wasn't stupid, he knew that as the top ranking students Topaz and Azura were going to get out as a victor, one of them. They had been friends, classmates and Topaz had been a crush of his. It had been her strength that made him take notice, her beauty to keep it. This was why he found himself kneeling behind her sleeping form. Looking up at Azura he frowned, yes he knew the older brother but did he ever mention a sibling? There had been rumors that Azura's story was a lie made by the Capitol but that didn't makes sense. It had to be propaganda from the last whispers of a long dead rebellion. It was one thing to be a career, another to be a killing machine created by the Capitol. If Azura wasn't really from One but from the Capitol it was like cheating on a grand scale. A Capitolite Victor, a mutation if he wanted to be frank. In his mind's eye he was using his knife to saw through Azura's throat however the gasp was more feminine and he looked down to see that Topaz was in his hands, dead. The cannon blast woke Azura and once it registered in his eyes Adonis knew there was nothing he could do. Topaz's blood made it hard to hold his knife, it had been slippery and slid from his hands as Azura pounced on him. He felt the iron vice grip his throat and he thought he'd be strangled to death. Azura wasn't going to let him have that luxury as he demanded to know why over and over, slamming Adonis' head into the concrete floor as he did. It was the second cannon blast that made him finally stop and start to cry.

Brutus and Scaeva had been sleeping back to back when the first cannon woke them. Jumping up and grabbing their weapons they scanned the area but there was nothing. Then the second cannon came.

"Who was that?"

"Either Phila killed one of the kids from One and they got revenge or the Ones turned on each other. That leaves three of us?" Brutus hadn't really been counting just watching the skies to see who died. It was actually just about that time so they gathered their weapons and ammo to head outside. When the images were projected in the sky Brutus nodded having forgotten about that other boy from One, when the image of Topaz came up causing him to start.

"What does that mean?" Scaeva asked.

"They've broken their alliance, so it's the Victor from District One, Phila and us." Scaeva looked nervous thinking Brutus was going to turn on him.

"I told you since the beginning once the Victor is dead we will split the supplies and walk in opposite directions. Give Panem one last battle between real men who know how to fight and kill. Whoever is victorious," Brutus finished with a shrug. His name might make him seem brutish however that wasn't why his parents picked that name, it more had to do with a book that he had been read as a child. He had a sense of honor and knew that if he killed Scaeva any way but honorably a part of his own soul would have been darkened. Motioning for them to get out of the street they passed a deserted car and into an alley way with windows that were either barred or covered in too much dirt to look into though Scaeva tried. Pulling back he started to ask Brutus a question when the window he was looking through exploded. Not with an explosion but with the force of a body jumping out it as Phila tackled Scaeva slamming him into the opposite wall before they fell to the ground. Backing up and raising his gun Brutus couldn't fire as Phila and Scaeva were wrestling to get control. Pressing up against the shop at the end he saw that Phila had gotten on top and lifted a knife into the air. Taking aim her was about to fire when a hand came out from behind him and covered his mouth. At the same time a knife went through his throat. Blood leaked from under Azura's hand as he had reached out through a broken window with vertical bars covering it to catch and kill Brutus. Struggling to pull away or scream the life was draining out of him too quickly especially after Azura twisted the knife. Down the alley Scaeva managed to lift his arm up to block the first stabbing blow but not the second or third. The cannons fired one after another but Azura didn't drop Brutus right away, instead he used the young man as a shield as Phila opened fire. Hearing the click as she fired her last round he let Brutus fall but by the time he got his own gun up she was gone, back to the street.

Kicking open the door to the shop he was in Azura saw a flash of brown hair as Phila got behind a low wall. Giving himself cover by shooting at the wall he dove behind the wall on this side before reloading. There was that eerie silence before a hovercraft appeared but Phila shot at it. It backed away as she made it clear, this was ending now. Catching sight of where she had been Azura fired off his entire clip raining down concrete on her. When the ammo was gone he cursed and threw the gun aside, waiting for return fire, however Phila didn't shoot and he understood she was out too.

Slowly standing up he could see her doing the same, holding a dangerous looking knife in each hand. Removing his own they stood there in silence for a moment before Phila roared and charged. Slashing and dodging they scored cuts on each other when Phila thrust forward and Azura caught her arm, pulling her forward. Her momentum threw her pass as Azura wrapped his arms around her throat and started to squeeze. Phila managed to sink her teeth into Azura's arm but he didn't let go. Nails raked across his skin as she started to turn blue, Azura didn't want to suffocate her though as he got the correct position and twisted. There was a loud crack as Phila crumpled to the floor. The trumpets sounded as Caesar Flickerman's voice could be heard introducing to all of Panem Azura Monet, the Victor from District One.

Slowly returning the hovercraft lowered a ladder which Azura grabbed on to. As it lifted him he could see two more appear. One was picking up Phila's body while the other released Peacekeepers. Brutus, Scaeva, Adonis and Topaz's bodies were in positions where the hovercrafts couldn't reach so they would bring them out. This was the shortest Hunger Games ever at only four days however that was expected with how violent the weapons were this year. As medical teams worked on Azura recaps of his kills were shown. Azura killing Sidion, Adonis, Brutus and finally Phila, each more brutal than the last. Then of the other more violent deaths. This would continue on until the final interview in a few days, pending on Azura's time healing.

"How bad?" Haymitch asked one of the doctors who came out to see him.

"Minimal, should be ready to go in a day, two at the most. The cuts against Phila weren't deep and the shot in the leg went through. Aside from a bit of dehydration which we'll be keeping him on an IV for he should be able to walk around later." Haymitch nodded and walked to the bay window to look at the passed out Azura. In the last games it was thought that Peeta was going to lose his left leg and Haymitch felt a bit bad hoping that Azura lost it too. After it was over all the victors applauded as it was assumed to do. Not only was Haymitch congratulated but so were Gloss and Cashmere as even though their personal tributes died District One was still the winner.

"District Twelve will be getting tri-monthly allowances of parcels for being the winning mentor while District One will get the parcels every month," Plutarch explained as he arrived in the Mentoring Pit. Katniss almost blanched at Azura being her neighbor when she was reminded that he was living in One's Victor Village. She flushed saying she knew that and misspoke before heading back to floor twelve. Haymitch made his way here to the hospital and afterward returned to the Penthouse as well. It was during dinner that the elevator opened and Azura walked out pushing an IV stand with him.

"They said I will be fine to sleep here. More comfortable than the hospital beds."

"I'm sorry about Topaz," Effie got out suddenly and Azura just nodded.

"She deserved to go down fighting, not killed in her sleep." Azura said agreeing before sitting down to join them at dinner. Katniss was watching him again and he sighed, "What?"

"Nothing, I'm just amazed at Haymitch. For the second year in a row he brought a tribute home," she said earning a glare from Haymitch.

"It was because of me. Not like he sent me anything. All we got was that bread from two."

"If you didn't end the games so quickly I might have sent something out to you," snarled Haymitch as Azura shrugged.

"Just saying, I wouldn't have been cut by Phila if someone sent me an extra clip or two of ammo."

"It's over," Katniss snapped so the pair wouldn't keep arguing about the past. "You won, you get to go home. Just wait another few days and you wont have to see each other again."

"You forget, as my mentor and escort," he looked at Effie, "he'll be expected on my Victory Tour. Don't know about you considering all you did was watch as Lace died." Katniss' face closed off hearing that she refused to show Azura that he got to her. Before she could reply he rose from the table, "Surviving has made me tired. I think I'll be heading to bed." With that he was gone. After dinner Haymitch brought Katniss to the rooftop garden.

"I need to tell you something I found out after there were six left. Portia and Plutarch confirmed that Azura is Peeta. I didn't want to tell you before in case he was killed, it wouldn't have matter then." Katniss fumed and started to shout only to pause remembering where they were.

"Plutarch? Why would he pass that information on? As a gamemakers I'm sure he'd want to keep Snow's secret a secret."

"Doesn't matter, all that does matter is that it's from a good source. The Lone Victor is Peeta." Katniss closed her eyes trying to calm the emotion that was tearing through her right now. Relief that her boy with bread was still alive, confusion at the drastic change, anger at Haymitch for keeping it a secret.

"So what are you proposing we do about it?"

"Somehow we need to make him remember. Unless we want to wait until the Victory Tour we need to figure something out fast." Katniss nodded and crossed her arms over her chest, trying to figure out how to get Peeta's memories back.


	10. Chapter 10

Caesar Flickerman stood in his room, a bottle of pills and booze sat on the table before him. Thirty years under the thumb of President Snow was long enough. Tonight he would be interviewing Azura Monet but who was he kidding, he knew it was Peeta Mellark, he wasn't stupid. In fact he knew that Plutarch was a rebel leader and had let the truth slip on purpose. After all his time being the face of the Hunger Games he knew that the Districts would have enough and rebel again. Maybe Snow would be able to squash them by announcing the Hunger Games over. That was never going to happen though, next year there would be twenty four new kids fighting to kill each other. Then the year after that and after that and no matter how much he drank or how many pills he downed he would be there interviewing each one. Even the shyest ones he was able to get something out of them and hopefully get them sponsors, that had been his own little way to help the kids. It wasn't enough though and he knew it. This year he made a decision, this year if Azura won he would ask questions that might bring Peeta back out. Of course he asked about a girl back home during the first interview so maybe what little he remembered from the last Hunger Games. Something about songs, or bread, Peeta had been a baker's son after all. What did it matter anymore, what could the Capitol do except what he had been trying to do for the last several years, kill himself.

"So Azura, how does it feel to be the number one most anticipated Victor ever?" Caesar asked as he sat across from the newest Victor looking immaculate in a freshly tailored white suit. From his shoes to his tie not a speak of dirt was visible, which his stylist had perfected for him. There was a smile on Azura's face which never actually full. Clearing his throat he fidgeted a little bit.

"Pretty good Caesar. Although I wished it ended differently. I never wanted to face off against Topaz but she should have had an honorable death not how Adonis did it," his lips curled into a small snarl at his former friend's name.

"Indeed that was quite a surprise however from our position it looked like he was going to kill you first."

"In my sleep like a coward, she was probably in his way. There were no volunteers this year because we all wanted to be here. To us the games are a privilege, a way to show that we fight for honor." It was good words for Snow but not the direction Caesar wanted so he pushed it in another direction.

"What an alliance you had with your female friends from One. From the very beginning it was expected to be a One on Two finish. Odds favorites were you and Topaz from One and Brutus and Scaeva from Two, then you and Brutus. Then you managed to get the drop on Brutus while Phila took care of Scaeva. Was that a secret alliance that no one knew about?"

"No, that was just a coincidence. I thought they were close as I heard running and then her scream. I was in that lobby or something when I saw Brutus backing up towards that window. I had my knife and decided that I might as well take the chance." On the screens there was a shot of Azura moving up to the window and reaching through, then it switched around to see Brutus' eyes go wide as a knife went through his throat.

"While you did that Phila was killing Scaeva with her own knife. It was quite a surprise that such a brutal killer came from Three instead of the other districts." Now the screens focused on Phila's journey, the girl she killed during the cornucopia, another boy a bit later, being the bait to get Undine killed then her betrayal of Gauss. Finally her attack at Scaeva, from her point of view to the final battle with Azura. "What did you think of her?"

"I didn't, she was in my way of going home with the honor of being a Victor. I bet you want me to speak about how she was just a kid, a murdered kid and that may be what you or others think from your homes. In the arena we have alliances but in the end they are all obstacles in the way of victory."

"And if it came down to only you and Topaz?" Azura was quiet for a bit.

"I've now seen some of the games now, Brutus and Scaeva's conversations before the ambush. That would be how it would have ended if I had anyone else against One I was going against. Divide the weapons, set a difference between each other and then whoever wins, wins. An honorable fight using all of our might." Highlights of Azura during the games followed by the deaths of all the other tributes were played as Haymitch and Katniss watched from their seats in the front rows. Katniss felt Haymitch's grip tighten and she knew that Peeta was saying everything wrong making it harder and harder to figure out how to get him back. Suddenly Snow was out there with a crown on a pillow. Azura was taller so he didn't stand but bowed his head as Snow crowned him.

"All of Panem, it is my pleasure to introduce Azura Monet, the Victor of the Seventy-Fifth Hunger Games and the third Quarter Quell." The Capitol crowd went wild as the smile didn't fall from Snow's face before the lights dimmed out.

There wouldn't be a shared train home, Portia and Effie would be the ones to take Azura home to One. Katniss and Haymitch would see Azura again though, when it was time for the Victory Tour. After that the only time would be in the Pit during the next Hunger Games. That was the only time Katniss would have to get reacquainted with this new Peeta and try to get him back to her. It was only in the time that he was gone and then just out of reach did she realize that ever since he saved her life she had fallen in love with him. Even if she didn't understand what love was for the longest time that one act of kindness was all it took. A week after the games Katniss called Effie to get information on Azura's return.

"His parents, the Monets, were there of course, lots of hugs, kisses and tears. Instead of going to the Victor's Village though he met with all the families of the other tributes, even Adonis's which you remember betrayed him during the games. He attended every funeral, spoke about each of them." At Effie's words Katniss clenched her eyes closed to prevent the tears but failed. She could hear Effie whispering her trademark tuts but trying to comfort rather than scold since the call was a video call and she could see her young Victor. It was not sorrow but hope Katniss felt as it sounded just like something Peeta would do. Her loving boy with the bread, kind and honorable was in there somewhere.

When she accepted Peeta's death before the reapings Gale had approached her and asked if she could move on. Of course he was asking for himself but the games had changed her. His speeches in the woods about defeating Snow and the Capitol, about killing peacekeepers became clear to her now and she knew he was so naive. It was so different hand to hand she had experience at the feast in her games. Thresh had saved her life but didn't kill Clove as Cato arrived and attacked him. It was up to her to defend or defeat the agile girl from Two, or leave the pair to kill Thresh. Thresh managed to keep Cato at bay while Katniss got the upper hand and drove a knife into Clove's gut. In a roar of rage Cato spooked Katniss into the woods while killing Thresh. Instead of going after Katniss Cato sat with Clove until the cannon sounded.

In the end Katniss turned Gale down, she couldn't be with anyone untouched by the games. Unable to let anyone else become affected by her nightmares. Even then she refused to risk it knowing that she would be pressured to have children and that those children would be reaped. Later that evening she sat with Haymitch in the garden behind the Victor's Houses using a communicator to speak with Plutarch away from any listening bugs.

"Do we even want Peeta back?" Haymitch asked to which Katniss seemed to choke on her own spit coughing hard before gathering herself.

"What?"

"It's just in the last games Peeta only got one and a half kills. The girl from eight at the campfire and Frankie from five. I believe you called her Foxface. Azura brutally killed five, the games change people and maybe Azura, as a tribute built by Snow, will hold it together better. Will Peeta be able to hold onto sanity knowing he directly killed that many kids? If you really do love him you'll really be star-crossed lovers now. One from Twelve and the other from One." Plutarch loved the idea, Katniss looked forlorn. Hanging up on Plutarch Haymitch looked at Katniss.

"Do you love the boy? No cameras around here just you and me so tell me the truth." Katniss sighed.

"I think I do, only after he died did I come to realize how much he meant to me. A lot of the time in the arena was just for show, but before the basket of food arrived. He got to me, if that makes sense. I understood how much he loved me and I started to feel something back."

"And when you saw Azura for the first time?"

"At first I was angry, angry for being alive and lying to me, but only for a moment as I knew he wouldn't willingly abandon me like that. Then we met him and I was just more confused. Then the way he acted towards us, towards the Games."

"Snow had half a year to mess with Peeta's emotions and memories. Then used his connections to get certain people in One to acknowledge his position in One. The Monets agreed to make him their son, the training center forged records of his life there. Remember what Lace said, that she knew him her whole life?"

"She lied," Katniss whispered.

"Doesn't matter, she's dead, they all are. Try to get through to him on the Tour, Plutarch is going to have his people dig to find out what they can about what Snow did to Peeta. Once we learn what happened we can make a plan."

"That's how it's always been for you Haymitch? Always coming up with a plan, using me without telling me?" she looked hurt and felt it. He should have trusted her to be strong enough to handle the knowledge of Peeta when he first found out. Would she have handled it? That was taken from her without her consent. "I'm going to use my own plan for now and if you don't tell me the moment to get new information, I'll do the same to you." Keeping her cards close to her chest the only goal she had was saving Peeta even at the cost of her own life she owed him that much when he decided to kill himself so that she could win.

 **AN – Here's the end results of the 75th Hunger Games**

Ending Deaths

District One:

Adonis – Dead Day 4 – 5th place  
Atlas – Dead Day 1  
Azura – Victor  
Lace – Dead Day 1  
Taff – Dead Day 3 – 8th place  
Topaz – Dead Day 4 – 6th place

District Two

Brutus – Dead Day 4 – 3rd place  
Scaeva – Dead Day 4 – 4th place  
Xiahou – Dead Day 1  
Servilia – Dead Day 2  
Flamma – Dead Day 2  
Agis – Dead Day 2

District Three

Guericke – Dead Day 1  
Luigi – Dead Day 2  
Gauss – Dead Day 3 – 7th place  
Joule – Dead Day 1  
Phila – Dead Day 4 – 2nd place  
Paloya – Dead Day 1

District Four

Sidion – Dead Day 1  
Crantor – Dead Day 2  
Strabo – Dead Day 1  
Siren – Dead Day 1  
Undine – Dead day 3  
Huriat – Dead Day 1


	11. Chapter 11

"What's that?" Katniss asked as Haymitch came into her house carrying some papers.

"It's called a newspaper. Twelve is too small for one but it's a way for other people to know what's going on in the rest of the district. This is from One, read it, unless your cushy life as a Victor made you forget." Sneering at him she snagged it before straightening it out.

"Disaster Strikes Quarter Quell Victor? What happened?"

"He was traveling with his parents when the car went out of control and crashed. The Monets were killed instantly while Peeta lost his left leg."

"Why would Snow do that?"

"He didn't, Adonis' older brother works as a mechanic, did. Slade, the brother, messed with the break lines, he was mad at Peeta for killing Adonis the way he did. There's an article in the end about Slade's death but it wasn't enough. Portia told me that he's devastated and alone, Gloss and Cashmere are trying but I think they know that he's not from One either. It's making it harder for them to care since he survived against all the others."

"Are they?" She asked without saying since they were in her kitchen which was probably bugged.

"Yeah, because they too have sent too many kids into the games, doesn't matter if they were ready or not. This last games was really hard for them instead of two they watched five die in the games." Katniss nodded and Haymitch continued, "Portia said he spends a lot of time in the graveyard where the Monets are and the other tributes. Snow sent Portia and Effie out sooner than later to try to get him ready for the tour." Like in the games they could talk without words and Katniss knew that Snow didn't care about Peeta, he cared that the Victor wasn't a mess. Portia and Effie had to get him better or die. "Pack up, Finnick wanted you to visit." That startled her but she knew that Haymitch wouldn't lie to her anymore so she went to pack.

Haymitch told her mother that Finnick wanted Katniss to visit and she accepted it, Prim was a different story. Happy that her sister returned last year, she had also been startled by Azura's coming out. She listened and no matter what Katniss thought, was old enough to understand.

"Can I come too?" Prim asked as Katniss was getting ready to leave. Katniss looked to Haymitch first who shrugged then to her mom.

"There is a break in school," Haymitch said, "and we will be back in a few days." Neither Katniss or her mother wanted Prim there but in the end they couldn't say no to their little duck. They agreed and Prim hurried to pack, excited to meet the young victor and the sea. The train ride was quick but Prim was still amazed at it, not a victor train it was once called a passenger train and within it Haymitch set up a device that disabled bugs. Sitting with Katniss in that room while Prim slept Haymitch watched her. Finally she broke the silence.

"Finnick didn't ask for me did he?"

"Yes and no. Finnick loves company and wanted to introduce you to Annie. Portia believed the crisp sea air would be good for Peeta." Katniss boggled at that.

"Peeta will be there?" Haymitch nodded.

"Maybe you can interact with him, apologize for how you were at the games. That may be hard for you but we think it will help in breaking through to him."

"We?"

"Finnick, Mags, Annie and I."

"The victors from Four?"

"The living ones. Gloss, Cashmere and their former mentor Diamond agreed. You were probably too young when she won her game. It was the forty eighth games, she was a great fighter but won when the volcano in the arena exploded killing off most of the other tributes."

"How many are with us?"

"I think it would be quicker to list those who aren't. The victors from Two, which we thought so no love loss there, then there's Auto and Gambit from six might be with us if they weren't so drugged out on Morphling. Aside from them the others are with us or we haven't gotten an answer from them. Chaff is with us, Seeder is concerned about her children so she's on the fence." Katniss took all this in before standing up.

"Just the victors?" Haymitch paused but remembered her promise to him.

"There are rebels everywhere, not just the victors and," he paused again taking a moment before pressing on, "the entire district of thirteen."

"Thirteen is still around?" Katniss asked amazed.

"Yes, they were forced underground and before they could aid the other districts two things happened. The entire surface of the city was bombed as you know from history books. Then a disease cut through their population. They had the weapons but not the people able to fight back and while they were trying to recover the first war ended. The Capitol couldn't attack with more powerful bombs as Thirteen had them as well. To attack the Capitol directly might mean the death of all the districts so they stood down." Katniss remained silent as she watched the country roll by.

* * *

Azura and his parents were driving from their studio in downtown One back home. The road was curved and in the mountains, when his father attempted to slow down to make the turn he was horrified to discover he couldn't stop. Reaching out he took his wife's hand in his own and whispered he loved her before looking at Azura.

"You are my son but not, Azura you are Peeta Mellark." Peeta was stunned by this confession for three seconds before the car went over the cliff and crashed. Peeta was thrown from the car and when he woke up the wreck was on fire and a shard of metal was piercing his left leg. There were sirens in the distance but he wasn't stupid, Azura was a smart and tactical person. The Peeta from his memories might have wailed at the loss of his parents but Azura was stronger than that. Pulling himself to an old stump nearby he sat there taking it all it. His memories fractured as his father's words echoed through his mind. As if kicking in a door in his mind the words brought two worlds through his mind. A memory of his older brother playing catch with him as a Monet but another as two older brothers helped him bake something. One loving mom, one hurting him. Watching his father paint, watching his father bake. Instead of seeing the Monets and the Mellarks as separate people they were the same. Leonard painting and baking, their faces the same but their bodies not. The worse was seeing his loving mother Frida hugging him when he scraped his knee one moment then striking him over burnt bread the next. Blackness overtook him as the memory of an eleven year old Katniss in the rain came through, Azura shouldn't know what she looked like that young. The pain and the memories were too much and he passed out.

The first person that Azura saw when he woke up was President Snow who was sitting in a chair in the corner reading a book. The sickly sweet smell wafted off the white rose on his lapel. Snake eyes looked over the top of his book when he saw Azura was awake.

"My dear boy, I came just to make sure you were given the best care," he said with a smile closing the book and setting it on his lap. Charm oozed out of his pores but Azura knew better, especially as a Victor. After the tour he was going to learn how Snow wanted him to serve him. Rumors were that he would become Snow's apprentice of sorts, his bodyguard and own personal victor. Better than sold like he had done with Finnick but that was the only other victor he knew of being used by Snow. "What do you remember?" Azura swallowed hard before pushing himself up a bit.

"We were coming home from a gallery. The road was curvy along the mountains and dad said he couldn't slow down. The car went off the cliff and then nothing." Lying to the President was going to be hard but Azura spoke as if his memories weren't screwed up and they came out truthful. Snow narrowed his eyes before standing up. "My parents are gone, I was lucky."

"Yes, and they will have the best treatment for their funerals back in One. I will see you again at the end of the Victory Tour. Farewell my Victor." With that he left along with the peacekeepers that Azura hadn't realized were even there. A doctor came in a bit later checking him out.

"You were very lucky Mr. Monet, your parents didn't suffer as they died instantly. They found you thrown from the vehicle however a shard of metal pierced you leg and it looks like there was some previous damage. The blood vessels were already weak, did something happen before your games?" More of those melting memories, if he really was Peeta then of course there had been damage as he had already been in the Hunger Games. Once he was out he'd request a copy of the games Katniss won to see what happened to Peeta, to himself.

"No," he managed to get out, the lies were so easy now.

"We couldn't save it, there was previous damage and well it couldn't be saved. You can go home to One after a few days of rest and after we fit you with a prosthetic." With all of the people who he really called friends dead along with his family the only people he saw aside from doctors and nurses had been Portia, Cinna who would come with the later, Effie and Atala who, along with training the tributes before each games, had a degree in Psychical Heath or something she was the one helping him with his new leg.

Two months before the Victory Tour and Azura returned home to an empty house. Effie and Portia had returned with him. Effie explained that he needed to keep exercising and that to help on the tour Haymitch was bringing Katniss along with him. Azura was nonplussed by this information, thanking them then holing up in his house in the Victor's Village with the copy of the 74th Hunger Games. Staying with Cashmere Portia watched the house but saw no sign of life as Effie returned to the Capitol. Three days after his return Gloss had found Portia and let her know Azura left his house while she was asleep. When asked where he went Gloss couldn't meet her eyes letting her know he went to the tributes' graveyard. Portia's main concern was Azura killing himself after losing so much so soon. Letting her rest some more the Victors decided to go after Azura themselves and Gloss and Cashmere went.

Standing in the garden over Topaz, Taff and Lace's graves Azura was crying.

"Did you know?" he asked the graves, "Did you know my entire life was a lie? If I had known then I would have made it my mission to get you home," he was speaking to Topaz now. It was strange since the year before he had made that promise to Katniss and succeeded but that was supposed to mean he died. One needed a real victor not a false one and that should have been Topaz. Looking at the other two he smiled, Taff and Lace wouldn't have come home they couldn't live without the other. A recent memory returned though, "You told Katniss that you knew me my whole life," he said having held back to hear what Lace was saying to Katniss when he stormed out that one night. "Was Snow paying you or did you genuinely like me?"

"She liked you, you're a very likable person," came the voice of Gloss as he and Cashmere stood a few paces away from him.

"Did you know?" There was no accusation in his voice, Peeta knew that it was a loss to the Victors as well. He wasn't even from One yet he won.

"Not at first, after the games though."

"Haymitch told us," Cashmere added.

"Do you hate me?" Gloss chuckled at that.

"Maybe at first, but then again Victors have a special bond. We all survived and even though we Careers go in for glory we still lose a part of us inside." Peeta now turned to look at them.

"Snow kept me alive when I killed myself for Katniss. Somehow he stole my memories and gave me new ones and for what? As far as I can tell from the videos of the games there was no reason to keep me alive. The only person that my resurrection would have hurt was Katniss. I was such a jerk to her during the games." The siblings looked at each other for a moment then back at the confused young man.

"Portia believes you will find peace in Four and we agree." Gloss said as Peeta started to complain he held up a hand. "We're going with you. Finnick wants you to meet the other Victors before your tour." There was something that they weren't telling him but he couldn't complain only nodded before walking over to them where they hugged him.

"There's only one person to blame now and that's Snow," Cashmere whispered to him as they were safe from any type of people listening to them. "You're special, no longer a District One Victor but the first Victor of Panem." That made Peeta smile and thank them both as they went home.

In his mind Peeta was two boys with two histories in one body but took Cashmere's idea to heart. He was Peeta Monet, first Victor of Panem and if he could convince the others to join him he was going to start a rebellion.

 **AN – Just a heads up this is a version of Peeta who never learned that Katniss was faking her love for him in the games however he's still messed up and isn't ready to face it right now. Of course we know that he'll have to confront it head on soon. Thanks for sticking around and liking this story as much as I have enjoyed writing it. Don't fret, it doesn't feel done just let. I'd love to hear what you, dear readers, think about the story so far.**


	12. Chapter 12

**AN -I own nothing, please support the official release.**

Before arriving in Four the trio of District One victors sat at a cafe in District Two. The large man who had been a shew in for victory during his games was in normal attire which was different from his mentor appearance but not as jarring as the sundress Enobaria was wearing. The deadly woman with sharpened teeth actually looked quite beautiful as she sipped at her tea. Brutus rose to greet Cashmere and shake Gloss' hand before taking in the newest victor.

"A bit early for your tour Monet," he said holding out his hand but with a softer tone as the news of his parents' deaths had already spread throughout the districts. Azura shook it, thanking him before Enobaria rose and the small group walked towards the park where a statue of President Snow sitting in a chair was erected with Blaze Fyrestone standing proud behind him. The plaque below read, 'President Snow with the winner of the First Quell.' Since Blaze was the victor of the first ever Hunger Games this was made to honor him. The president was required to be added as well which was a constant reminder to the Victors that they would always be under surveillance. "It's the only reason we will convince the others to follow your insane plan," Brutus said once they were in the clear. "No matter how faithful we are Snow wont let us alone, he's always there. It's not a partnership like he'd like us to believe. We're loyal to a fault yet we still have our children go into the games." Peeta smiled at the big man.

"You took the words out of my mouth. I went into the games, I fought, I won only to discover that my victory, my life isn't my own," he said looking at a dandelion peeking out of the grass.

"So the whispers," Enobaria asked. Peeta raised his head to scan the park before giving the slightest nod of his head. Enobaria's eyes remained fixated on him as Brutus continued.

"There are other whispers about District Thirteen still being around, that they are gaining support in Twelve, Eleven, Eight, Seven and Four."

"I don't trust them, I want to lead one with us Victors. We know the horrors of the Capitol, the cruelty and abuse that Snow has brought down on everyone. It's not even about the Capitol people, they don't understand what we go through and think of everything as a show. That we, from all districts, want to go to the games. Volunteering doesn't help," Peeta said with a small, mischievous smile knowing who he was talking to. Brutus sighed as Enobaria and Cashmere actually giggled. Gloss clapped Peeta on the back, of course twelve had a volunteer last year as well.

"What about Katniss?" Gloss finally asked earning silence.

"The districts on the side of Thirteen just want change, to get out of slavery by Snow and hearing that there's some secret district willing to help them rebel, they're being brainwashed in a different way. In the end if Thirteen didn't step up to help before now how can we put blind faith into them helping us now?" They drew silent as a trio of Peacekeepers went pass them, one staring at the group of victors in awe. "After here I'm going to Four to speak with the Victors there. Then there's the Victory Tour, I'll speak with Katniss and Haymitch then."

"Will you reveal yourself?" Cashmere wanted to know.

"Maybe, I'll need to feel the situation."

"But your games, your first games," Cashmere said pressing on.

"Yeah I remember it all now, everything about Katniss and growing up in Twelve. If the mood in One proved anything it was that no one really believed that Katniss loved me back. Maybe I had doubts as well and maybe not before the games but in the cave when we were both dying." Part of Peeta knew he was grasping at straws and before the games Katniss had a year to get over him, maybe even move on with Gale. Not letting himself get too wrapped up in that he knew he had time during that week of the Victory Tour to learn the truth. "No I'll remain Azura until the Victory Tour, by then I'll know what I want to do." The two Victors led the trio to a large restaurant where the other Victors were meeting up. One, Two and Four had the largest quantity of still living Victors. Throughout the night, disguised as a rambunctious party, the word went through the Victors. Nothing solid just a what if a rebellion was formed, who would they side with.

The next morning Peeta was sitting on the plush bed in his hotel room in Two. Cashmere was in the room next door and Gloss was off doing something. Spreading his fingers out his thoughts were going out to his home. It had been so easy for President Snow to completely destroy his life even though he didn't do anything wrong. In the heat of the moment he wouldn't be able to see what was going on but now he could. He wouldn't have been able to kill Katniss, he never expected to survive and he hoped she couldn't kill him. There would be a stalemate until he bled to death but that would have been boring. The next idea was the gamemakers killing one of them off but that might have been harder, in the entire Seventy Five years there was always a victor and they wouldn't risk killing both off. When he stole the berries there was a moment when he considered having them disobey the Capitol and having them both die but he couldn't do that to Katniss. Nightlock was supposed to kill you within a minute so how did Snow revive him? That was a dumb question, if Caesar Flickerman could remain looking twenty eight for the last forty years there had to be a way to revive someone. Before his thoughts could reach out to what has been happening in Twelve since Katniss' victory last year there was a knock at his door. Opening it he smiled as Brutus carried in then deposited a still half drunk Gloss onto Peeta's bed.

"Found him doing some singing in the back room of a bar. Figured you could sober him up before the train leaves to take you on to Four in a few hours." Peeta nodded then stepped closer to the bigger man.

"Do you hate me? For killing Brutus?" Victor Brutus' face remained impassive.

"That's the games, makes it that much harder. As mentors we train our tributes and get to know who they are. Yes we want our district to win but you also want our friend to win as well. It's hard, doesn't get easier, you'll see next year when you're a mentor." The last bit was followed with a gently elbowing to suggest that even this expensive hotel room was probably bugged by the President's listening devices. Peeta thanked him and walked him out. Once Brutus was gone Peeta sat on the bed next to Gloss. Rooting through his pockets Peeta found a portable phone that a much more sober Gloss showed off to him earlier in the evening. Looking through the contacts he hit 'Sister' and soon heard Cashmere saying that she was surprised that Gloss could even work the phone. Chuckling at her surprise at Peeta's voice he went on to let her know where Gloss was she agreed to come get them both. Once they hung up the older victor rolled over to face Peeta. Barely able to take the device from Peeta's hand he flipped through the screens before pushing a button with a bug symbol on it. The image had a red x over it now as it fell from his hand onto the sheets.

"There's a victor from three who made that phone for me, added that application to send out a thingy that disables bugs," Gloss said with startling clarity.

"You're not as drunk as I thought you were," Peeta mused earning a laugh from Gloss.

"Just wanted to see if that big lug would actually carry me to my room. Guess I was half right. Being a victor for so long gave me time to build up a tolerance for alcohol. I got buzzed but not enough to kill me in the morning. How long have you been thinking about a rebellion? I think all of the victors have one time or another on those really bad nights."

"At first not at all, I was a victor who was going in to prove something to myself. At least this last time I was, then my parents died and I started to remember myself again. The conditions in Twelve are horrendous, people die of starvation weekly. Watching the recaps of the games last year I looked into Eleven after what Rue said, they've got it even worse. I was going to recon the other districts on the tour see if a rebellion was possible. If I could somehow convince the districts to work together, quietly remove or turn Peacekeepers and their bosses maybe we could become completely dependent from the Capitol. It's a lot to think about though." Gloss held up the phone and Peeta could see the x flash twice before vanishing.

"The train is clean, at least the ones from One and Two. When going to the other districts there's always concerns of insects getting on so exterminators sweep it daily to make sure there's nothing bad there. Bug bites itch like crazy until we get the cream." It was his way to tell Peeta that it was enough for tonight. Cashmere arrived a short while later laughing when she discovered Gloss' con on Brutus. When he was alone Peeta lay on his bed, arms crossed behind his head. The boy with the silver tongue was a master strategist, from his announcement of love at the interview to joining the careers. Then there was the second games, he was able to survive over all others, saw advantages and was smart enough to take them. One and Two were on board but that left so many other people, including Twelve where Katniss was. Thoughts drifting to Katniss he was ashamed on how he had treated her during the games. Even if he didn't remember being Peeta he was a nice guy, could Snow have really taken his decency from him? So it seemed, then if that was possibly maybe he could show Snow mercy, by taking everything away from him. Closing his eyes he fell into a fitful sleep dreaming of the cave, the mutts, Topaz and lots of sand.


End file.
